Together, But Not Forever
by da-mouse
Summary: Semi AU - Shaman King Asakura Yoh has everything: looks, talent, wealth and success...except for a woman. Amidst unwanted rumours, a fake engagement is fabricated and in stepped the reluctant Kyouyama Anna to 'rescue' him. Sparks...or chaos? -YohxAnna-
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me. They didn't want to sell it to me, boo hoo.    
  
**Note**:   
1) This story might offend some yaoi fans, and I can really see how, so please read with an open mind. I have no discriminations against gays and lesbians [one of my closest friends is a lesbian and she's lovely] but prejudice against them exists, particularly when they are celebrities. If I happen to offend anyone with this fic, please accept my sincerest apologies.   
2) OOC warning.  
3) **Read with an open mind, thanks! ^_^**

Together, But Not Forever  
written by: da*mouse

Chapter 1: The Announcement

_"He's dashing, talented, successful. Let's give a huge hand of applause for today's special guest, our Shaman King, Asakura Yoh!!"_

"Ohhhhh, he is just _too_ cute…" Tamamura Tamao sighed dreamily, her eyes fixated on the television screen. Across the room, her roommate Kyouyama Anna looked up disinterestedly from a magazine she was reading. She cast a swift gaze towards the television, and yawned widely. 

"Balding and fat, not my type. I had no idea you like such guys."

"Not that one! _That_ one." Tamao pointed to spoken person on the screen. "Come on, Anna, just take a look!" 

A loud sigh went up as Anna picked herself up and plunked down beside Tamao. Tamao was still looking at the guy with a rapt expression on her face. "I'll give anything to meet him…"

Grudgingly she admitted that the 18-year-old Shaman King was definitely not sore for the eyes, he was anything but that, with an endearing and easy smile. But…

_Celebrities. Shaman King or not, I can't imagine fussing over someone or something more nonsensical and impractical…to be obsessing over someone like him…it's just plain silly. _

Meanwhile, Tamao practically had hearts shooting out of her eyes as Asakura Yoh on the screen laughed. A look of annoyance crossed Anna's face.

BONK! A magazine hit Tamao squarely on her head. "Ouch, what was that for?!" Tamao rubbed the spot painfully. 

Anna shook her head. "Be sensible, Tamao. A person like him…" she jabbed towards the television "…is such a typical heartbreaker, love 'em leave 'em guy. All celebrities are."

"But he's the Shaman King! What wouldn't I give to be his Queen…"

Anna snorted. "He probably had a million women in mind before it comes to you and me. Anyway, I've seen him, and I don't like him, so I'm going back to my magazine. And if you're sensible, you better switch that thing off and go to bed early. I seem to recall you have an early training session with Yohmei-sensei tomorrow. And I have mine with Kino-sensei at half-past six in the morning, so I'd appreciate some peace and quiet."

Reluctantly, Tamao stood up to switch off the television. Her only consolation was that the Asakura Yoh interview segment was almost over, anyway. Besides, there was no telling what could happened if Anna was displeased. Anna was never to be displeased _or_ disobeyed.

She had learnt _that _much from being roommates with the _itako_ for the past year. 

-

Asakura Yoh slumped onto the hotel bed and yawned. Taking off his orange headphones, he dropped them onto the floor, and turned over, lying flat on his stomach. 

Bokutou no Ryu, his manager, tapped him on the shoulder distractingly and continuously. Impatiently, he flung the older man's hand off his shoulder. 

"Leave me alone…" Huge yawn. "I…want…to…sleeeeep…"

"Yoh-danna, I should remind you that we still have to go over some interview questions with _New Tokyo_ talk show tomorrow. You'd just have to sleep later!" Ryu dragged the unwilling young shaman to a sitting position. 

"I thought Shaman Kings are supposed to live easy and fulfilling lives. If I had known earlier that it would be like this, I'd resigned." Yoh grumbled as he reluctantly took the sheets of paper Ryu was holding out to him. 

Ryu looked at him, his mouth agape. "Surely you don't mean that!" 

"Oh, I do." Yoh smiled at the scandalized expression on his manager's face. "But since I am stuck with it, oh well. Come what may." He shrugged indifferently. 

Yoh had barely begun reading the first question when a harried-looking young man with blue hair burst into his hotel suite, along with a blue-haired young girl that bore a strong resemblance to him. "Yoh! Crisis! Crisis! Arghhhh!!" He whipped around to face the young girl. "You! Stupid idiot!"

"Onii-chan…I…"

"Arghhhh!! How could you DO this to me? And to Yoh?!?!" 

"Calm down, HoroHoro." Yoh tried to calm his agitated publicist, who was hopping around like he had a thousand ants in his pants. "Stop yelling at Pilica. What's wrong?"

"SHE…" he jabbed a finger towards Pilica's direction, who immediately shrank back from her brother's warth. "…SHRUNK…your striped shirt and managed to LOSE your purple shirt in the same process!!!" 

"Oh, is that all?" A look of relief crossed Yoh's face. 

"YES!!! And…" HoroHoro stopped yelling. "What do you mean, is that all?"

"I thought something critical had happened…what a relief."

"Relief?!?!" HoroHoro looked like he was about to start jumping again. "You were supposed the wear that striped shirt for the photo shoot and live interview with _New Tokyo_ tomorrow! It was supposed to portray your sensitive, yet smart image. The stripes will give you a very dignified and adult look! And…"

Yoh gave him a blank look as he rattled on about the particular fashion of the shirt. _Striped shirt why who? _

"I spent HOURS deciding on your outfit, and my stupid sister decided to SHRINK the EXACT shirt I picked out, and it's a RELIEF?!! And that purple shirt…it was a present from me to you when I was assigned as your publicist!!"

_The horrible, god-awful purple shirt is gone? Oh, thank heavens for that…_

"Gee, HoroHoro…that is a pity…" _not_ "…but I'm sure we can get another one…" _please no, please… _"As for the shirt, I can always wear something else…"

"No, you can't wear _something else_ because I've already decided, and…." HoroHoro's voice trailed off as his sister tugged at his shirtsleeve. 

"Onii-chan, please don't be angry. I'll go out and buy Yoh-sama the same shirt. Please don't shout at me…" Pilica was almost in tears. 

"Come on…" Yoh clapped a friendly arm around Pilica's slim shoulders. "It's her first day on the job after all…and besides, everyone makes mistakes, ne?" He smiled cheerfully. 

Pilica blushed, her face almost tomato red. Like every other female in Japan, she had a crush on the young and good-looking Shaman King.  Then suddenly remembering her blunders, she cast a pleading glance at HoroHoro. The brother's anger ebbed away as he looked at his sister. 

He could not stay angry with her for long. After all, Pilica was all he had in the world, and he was all she had. "Ah, forget it." He mumbled. "I'll get you another shirt for tomorrow, Yoh. I'd better do some thinking about your attire again…" Grabbing his snowboard and tugging his sister, the both of them exited Yoh's room. 

"Yeah, that'll do." Yoh yawned. "And since all the tiring discussion is done, I think I can take my nap now."

"Yoh-danna!" Ryu, who had been standing quietly at one corner while the proceedings had been going on – preferring not to be caught in the line of fire - immediately sprung up as Yoh made the motion to sink on the bed. "You haven't read the interview questions_ or_ prepared the answers to them!"

"Ryu…leave it until tomorrow. I am…so…tired…" Yoh brushed aside Ryu's arm and collapsed on the bed. "It…doesn't…matter…" 

And even before Ryu could protest, the young man was already snoring away. 

-

_Tokyo._

The Chinese young man with dark blue hair looked fairly ordinary to the eyes of the passersby, like yet another Chinese tourist, if not for his kung fu like attire and a sharp _kwan-dao_ he held in his left hand. 

His eyes narrowing, he swept his gaze over the busy streets of Tokyo, the zooming cars and tall buildings with their built-in huge screens. _Hmmph. So this is the great Tokyo. Not so much of a difference with Shanghai, is it? _ He scoffed. 

But he had little time to dwell on the wonders of Tokyo or to compare it with Shanghai, Beijing or Guangzhou. He had a lot of places to go, a lot of searching to do, even though he had little doubt that the person he was looking for would be hard to find. 

He clenched his fist, as a result crumpling the magazine he held in his right hand.

_"Challenge him. Do the Tao family proud. You've let me down once, and I'll see to it you will _never_ let me down…again. Don't come back until you've defeated him. Only his defeat in your hands will prove you a true Tao, a worthy Tao."_

His father's words still burning into his mind, Tao Ren melted into the busy Tokyo crowds, one single person on his mind. He threw aside the crumpled magazine, its wrinkled surface revealing the smiling face of Asakura Yoh. 

_Asakura Yoh, your reign as the Shaman King is about to end…_

-

Lyserg Diethl set aside his hot English Breakfast tea, carefully skimming the pages of the day's paper. Being a private investigator, he supposed that he must really be up-to-date about the world's events and happenings. 

One headline jumped out at him, a section from the supplementary section. **The Shaman King: Up Close and Personal.**

Lyserg chuckled. The Shaman King had been crowned for about half a year to date, the English papers were sure a tad bit slower. 

However, his laughter died off as he smoothed the page to reveal the Shaman King's face. 

A face he would never forget, a face imprinted into his mind, ever since that fateful night he lost his parents…

The Shaman King was the murderer of his parents. 

-

A blonde man, in his mid-thirties, tilted his face towards the sun, relishing the warmth. After days of traveling, he was finally in Tokyo. The journey from Germany was a long harsh one, and he was often lonely.

_But I won't be anymore…_

Faust VIII started into the city with quick steps. The sooner he found the Shaman King, the sooner he could banish the cold loneliness he had felt since the day Eliza died. 

He was almost accustomed to the feeling of isolation, and it scared him. Asakura Yoh _must _help him.

And if he wouldn't…Faust VIII's lips tightened. 

_He'd regret it. _

-

"Remember the do's and don'ts," HoroHoro cautioned as Yoh stepped into the offices of _New Tokyo _studios.

Yoh sighed. "Don't yawn at the interviewer's face, no matter how boring she or he is. Don't look disinterested, even if I am bored to the point of falling asleep. Don't comment on any sort of Japanese politics. Do smile constantly, be charming and…"

"Okay, good. You've got it." HoroHoro pat him on the back.

"Yoh-sama! You forgot…" A out of breath Pilica ran up to them and handed Yoh his _haru-same_. "Just in case the photo shot requires this."

"_Hai_. Thank you, Pilica-chan. See, HoroHoro? Your sister is a very capable assistant." Yoh grinned. 

Pilica smiled shyly, her face flushed with pleasure, while HoroHoro grunted, still a tad sore over yesterday's incident. 

"Amidamaru, ready for the interview?"

His samurai-spirit materialized beside him. "Yoh-dono…it is not as if they could see me…" the spirit was puzzled.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Yoh said sheepishly. 

_As usual…_HoroHoro groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Being Yoh's publicist was really a tough job.

But…

He didn't have it as half bad as Ryu. Maybe for that he should be thankful. 

-

"Cancel the _Japan Wide_ interview and I absolutely refuse to appear, _again_, in Satoshi Tajeri's talk show." Yoh said, thrusting the schedule back to Ryu.

"But…but…"

"Look, all _Japan Wide_ ever wanted was for me to take off my shirt!"

Ryu cast a sidelong glance at Yoh, who was wearing a striped shirt…unbuttoned. "You were saying?"

"You know what I mean. And Satoshi Tajeri? That guy is a nut! The last time I was on his show, he kept asking me ridiculous questions like what I thought of the Pokemon fad…it's all he wants to talk about. I don't know anything about Pokemon and I ended up looking really stupid on his show. Uh-uh, no second time around."

Ryu heaved a sigh. "All right. But I've got a new plan for you. I want to start a…" here, he paused dramatically. "…Asakura Yoh fan club!"

"What!?! Are you out of your mind?! Definitely not!" Yoh said bluntly. 

"Yoh-danna…it's a great opportunity!"

"Look, Ryu, I'm the Shaman King, not some kind of pop star. A fan club? You have _got_ to be kidding."

"No, I'm serious. It could be a potential money-maker."

"I've already had enough endorsements, advertisements to keep me busy and wealthy for the rest of my life." Yoh frowned. "Geez, is this what being Shaman King is all about?"

"But of course." Ryu said with a flourish. "The Shaman King only appears once five-hundred years. And you're the youngest, most talented and the best-looking Shaman King in history. You appeal to the people of Japan, and all over the world. Everyone loves you. Of course we must make use of that."

Yoh gave him one of his infamous "huh" looks, and sighed loudly. 

"I actually wanted to set up a Shaman school, and to teach other Shamans how to adapt to life…"

"And in time, you _will_ do that. For now, you'll listen to me." Ryu said firmly as they pushed opened the doors of the main studio. Once there, a very short young man rose to greet them, bowing politely.

"Asakura-san, Ryu-san. I am Oyamada Manta and I'm your interviewer for today's show."

"Ohhhh, this is a new technology. I have no idea they made robot-dolls so small and cute." Ryu marveled, patting the small "robot" on his head.  

The spoken person turned a hot shade of red. "I-am-not-a-robot!! I just happened to be a little short for my age, that's all!!" 

Ryu did a double take. "Whoa, you can say that again."

Yoh stepped forward and stopped Ryu from saying anything else. "Hello, Oyamada-san. You can call me Yoh. I have problems with formalities. And it makes both you and me more comfortable, ne?"

"Of course, Yoh-kun. And I'm Manta. It'll just be a minute as my assistants prepare the studio and the studio audience." He said politely, gesturing them to a seat. 

"How long have you been working here?"

Manta laughed. "Actually, I owned the television corporation. Technically my family does, but I am running it now. So, Yoh-kun. Are you ready to go on air?"

-

Asakura Yohmei sipped his hot _o-cha_, looking thoughtful. 

"Have you been feeling that Yoh had been lazy lately?" he said suddenly, turning to his wife, Asakura Kino. The old woman nodded her head. "I've noticed. He attributed his lack of training to all those publicity things, but I happened to do that he could do both and still sleep if he wanted to."

Yohmei shook his head. "That boy. Yes, he is already the Shaman King, but that doesn't mean threats are far from over."

Kino turned to her husband sharply. "You mean, _he_…?"

The old man nodded. "I can sense his aura sometimes. Faint, very faint. But undeniably there."

"But Mikihasa had already…" 

"Things don't always turn out the way we wanted them to, or the way we thought." 

"Then Yoh have to be stronger." 

"I know…" He sighed. "What about Yoh? What to do with him?"

Kino had a gleam in her eyes. "I know what to do about him. It's time someone is sent to keep him on his toes."

-

"Success, talent and the Shaman King title. Well, you really have all of it, Yoh-kun."

Yoh laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, well. I guess so."

"Now, the most important attribute in any man's life. And I know a lot of our audience out there would be interested, too. Is there someone in your life right now, Yoh-kun?"

"Huh?" Yoh looked confused.

Behind the stage, HoroHoro and Ryu both slapped their foreheads. 

Manta smiled. "Is there someone romantic in your life right now? Someone special?"

"Urmmm…there's really been no one particular, unless you count HoroHoro and Ryu…but besides them, I don't really have anyone special…so…"

-

The next day, tabloid magazines everywhere carried one single headline. 

**Is our Shaman King gay?**

-

"This…cannot…be…true…" Ryu looked ready to tear all the magazines apart.

Yoh just looked baffled. "I don't understand, how did it come to this?"

HoroHoro snatched up one of the many magazines lying around. He almost wanted to throttle his friend. "From this line during the interview yesterday: _'unless you count HoroHoro and Ryu…but besides them, I don't really have anyone special…so…'_ and they call this an indirect confession! Geez, Yoh! You heard the short guy, he was asking about your love life, why the hell you mentioned mine and Ryu's names?!?"

"But I was _not confessing to anything!" Yoh protested. "Besides, I really didn't hear him say the word 'romantic'…"_

"You know that, I know that. The rest of Japan doesn't." Ryu said bluntly. 

HoroHoro was already punching numbers into his mobile phone. "I'll have the magazines, ALL of them, writing apologies and retractions, or else, I'm going to sue. No, scratch that. I'll have Kororo blow up their offices!"

"…your spirit doesn't blow things up…"

"Hey guys…is it really such a big deal?" Yoh piped up. 

Two horrified faces turned towards him. "Of course it is! Your image is on the line!"

"But…"

"No buts! I've got to get this clear up…" Ryu muttered, pacing back and forth. "…but how?"

At that moment, the phone rang loudly. Ryu snatched it up, growling. "What?" His face paled. "…Oh. Kino-sama. Uhh…sorry about that. Uhh, you want Yoh to go back? Do what? Oh, I see. Yes, I'll pass the message."

He turned to Yoh after hanging up. "Your grandmother requests your immediate return. No doubt it should be about this…scandal."

"I really don't see what's the big deal…" Yoh muttered. "…but who am I to argue?"

-

"Well, well. My plans couldn't have come at a better time." Kino tossed the magazine into the trash, where it landed with a resounding thud. "I daresay all his city friends and managers will be pretty pleased with this move of mine." She chuckled to herself. 

At that moment, a knock sounded on her door. 

"Come in."

Anna entered, and shut the door. She then bowed respectfully to Kino. "Kino-sensei, you sent for me?" 

"Ah yes, Anna. I have a very special mission that I want you to undertake. It might be too much to ask of you, but can you promise to do it for me even before I tell you what it is?" Kino said directly.

Anna was not surprised with her attitude. _Kino-sensei had always been a straight-to-the-point, no nonsense person._ "Of course, Kino-sensei. You've done so much for me, I am in no position to refuse you anything, not even my life."

"I want you to be part of a plan, involving my grandson." Kino paused. "Surely you've heard of him, Asakura Yoh."

_The pompous Shaman King Tamao was so in love with is Kino-sensei's grandson? _Anna was taken back. Yes, they shared the same last name, but nothing was ever mentioned. "Yes, sensei."

"What I want for you to do, Anna, is to become his fiancée, for a period of time, until he has what it takes again to call himself the rightful Shaman King."__

  
-To be continued-

*

da*mouse ®  
posted 5th August 2003

Oh-kaaay, like I said, read with an open mind, ne? ^_^ This idea had been floating in my mind for some time, and after a long day at school, and some encouragement from **Kira**¸ I thought, why not?

Yeah, the idea is probably a bit strange to get used to. Yoh the celebrity, heh. But that is exactly what he is in my story. And once again, sorry if the implied idea of homosexuality being unacceptable in society bothers anyone. But in reality, that's the truth, especially when it comes to celebrities. Once again, I'll like to stress that I have nothing against homosexuals. 

Hao fans might wonder where's Hao. Well, I don't quite know where to put Hao as of yet, but he's going to be here. 

As for those waiting for an update to _If I Could Change The World_, let's just say…well, you'll just have to wait a bit longer. I am kinda swamped and stuck at the moment.

As usual, review/comment/flame/suggest/whatever. Open to anything constructive. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrangements

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me. They didn't want to sell it to me, boo hoo.    
  
**Note**:   
A reviewer, **Naisho**, raised a very good question to me about the existence of shamans to the world. Well, let's just say that since it's an AU, let it be that they are known and very welcomed. ^_^ Hey, it's AU AND a fanfiction, I can mess around anyhow I like…right? *ducks from rotten tomatoes*   
For **Apple-chan**, I love your update to _Celebrations_. Thank you for writing such great Yoh/Anna fics.   
**Alert! Alert!** To read Apple-chan's fabulous fictions, click on my profile, and access her from my favorites. ^_^   
  


Together, But Not Forever  
written by: da*mouse  
  


Chapter 2: The Arrangements

Yoh stepped into the train, sliding on a pair of sunglasses in an attempt to disguise himself. His usual headphones were missing. Knowing that it would be a dead giveaway, he had stuffed his trademark orange headphones into his small hand-carry bag. He found his seat in the first-class section and slumped down on it, exhaling loudly.

The past few days had been nothing less of exhausting. He'd jump at the opportunity to take a few days off that busy life, to head back home. Ryu hadn't dared to defy Kino's orders, although he wasn't happy to let Yoh go while things at Tokyo was 'still a huge mess'.

Ryu and HoroHoro put him through countless of press conferences, explaining the mistake and clarifying the fact that he was not gay. He had protested to that, stressing that _one_ press conference would be more than enough but the manager and the publicist had been insistent. And to top of that, majority of the press had remained unconvinced. A lot of the tabloids pointed out the fact Yoh had never been seen with a girl, or known to be dating anyone. His closeness to his manager and publicist was regarded to be "highly suspicious" in the new light of things.

Thinking of that particular article, an uncharacteristic scowl darkened Yoh's usually cheerful face. _Geez! What is the business of my private life to them? So what if I'm gay? Even though I'm not…but…_Yoh sighed. Discrimination was ever present in the still conservative Japanese society, despite the vast technological advancement. Since the outbreak of the scandalous rumors, Yoh had his contracts with Abibas Sports and Hudo Goss cancelled, with the parties each citing "unforeseen circumstances". 

_That_ disturbed him highly. Was it so important to the people, his private life? Wasn't that _his_ own matters? It shouldn't matter, right?

His being the Shaman King…somehow he felt that he was not in control of his own life. Oh, he was happy letting Ryu and HoroHoro arranged all his matters for him, it meant that he had less to do, but still…he couldn't help feeling disappointment, whenever he thought of his pre-Shaman King days, and all the thoughts he used to have about what he wanted to do if he became the Shaman King.

He was the Shaman King now, and Yoh realised that he had not fulfilled any of his dreams. The Shaman school, for instance. Yoh sighed. All that thinking was giving him a headache.

Resting back comfortably, he closed his eyes, and soon, he had fallen asleep as the train sped towards his hometown. 

-

Anna scowled at the magazine on Tamao's table. The pink-haired girl was not in the room; she was attending a training session with Asakura Yohmei, and it left Anna alone in the room, as Asakura Kino had excuse her from her training to…prepare for Yoh's arrival. 

She couldn't believe that she actually agreed to be Yoh's 'temporary' fiancée. But how else was she supposed to refuse?

*Flashback*

_Anna was sure that she had heard wrong. "Excuse me, Kino-Sensei?"_

_Kino repeated her words, knowing that it would take a while for her young disciple to accept it. Of course, she herself knew that it wasn't _quite _fair to Anna, but some things just had to be done. "I need you to become Yoh's fiancée. Just for a short period of time. Temporary."_

_"Short period of time? Temporary?" Anna echoed. _She wants me to become her grandson's fiancée? Her grandson, the Shaman King? __

_"Yes." Kino set down her cup of tea, and folded her arms on her lap. "My grandson, although was already the Shaman King, needs someone to constantly keep him hardworking, train him. His being the Shaman King doesn't mean that no challenges lie ahead; he would always be challenged by other shamans, from time to time."_

_She paused, taking another sip of tea._

_"But my grandson, is simply a lazy person by nature. He is a very talented shaman, or else, he would not be the Shaman King." There was a note of unmasked pride in Kino's voice. "However, the boy needs to understand his role in the society, to shamans and humans." Here, the old woman frowned. "Somehow, I look at him now and I couldn't see him as unbeatable. To be a true Shaman King, he has to be."_

_"It is a lot to ask of you, I know, Anna. But you're the only one, my only disciple that I could entrust him to. Being the Shaman King is not all about living easy, rich lives without a care in the world. You know that. I fear that he does not."_

_"Being in that city, I am afraid that Yoh had lost himself somehow. I should say that I disapprove of all his endorsements, commercials and publicity acts. It is not appropriate, but since the boy had agreed to it earlier, I have no means to stop him. But now…"_

_"He needs to see it. His role as the Shaman King, and all the dangers that still exist around him. Of course, you're only his trainer to him, and his fiancée only to the public. He will know and understand that, and I will make sure he treats you with the respect you deserve."_

_A thousand thoughts whirled in Anna's head at one, each of them struggling to get out and to make sense of the situation. "But…Kino-Sensei…" Anna bowed respectfully. "I am honored that you thought of me, but can't I be his trainer without having to be his fiancée?_

_Kino pondered for a moment. Pursing her lips thoughtfully, she came to a decision, and reached for a magazine on the table beside her. She handed it to Anna. Anna looked at the blaring headline superimposed on Asakura Yoh's image and she understood. _

_"I am not going to tie you down forever, Anna. Of course, you deserve to search and look for your own life partner. Therefore, the engagement is only a fabrication. Anytime you want it to end, just say it. And you will be free to go. There's no obligations, no bond."_

_Anna bit her lip. For a few moments, silence descended upon the teacher and disciple. Then she took a deep breath, and looked at Kino in the eye. _

_"I understand, Kino-sensei. And I will try my best."_

*End of Flashback*

Anna sighed loudly. _Tamao should be the one to do this, _she thought. _She would be excessively thrilled to, unlike me. _

She could just picture her roommate's reaction if and when she knew about Anna's 'task'. 

_From being alone to having a 'fiancé', I wished I could feel some degree of joy at this._ But she felt nothing but dread. She didn't like the young Shaman King at first glance, and now she was expected to spend excessive amounts of time with him. And being his fiancée…well, she knew that it would mean a great deal of loss of private life. Kino-Sensei made it clear that she shouldn't do anything that would harm Yoh's reputation, and her own. 

Still, she couldn't help feeling the tiny flicker of pride at the thought that Kino-Sensei had deemed her capable enough to train her grandson, the Shaman King, even though she saw him as nothing remarkable. 

Opening her cupboard, Anna began packing a few pieces of clothing into her suitcase, and a few necessities, her comb, and toothbrush. 

After everything had been explained and clarified to Yoh, she was expected to leave with him, and to begin her life in Tokyo, as his trainer and 'fiancée'.

Thank god the fiancée thing was in name only. 

-

Yoh stretched his arms lazily as the train rolled to a stop at the last station. 

_Home at last!_ He thought with a grin. He hadn't been home in quite a while; life at Tokyo kept him busy, busier than he'd like to be. 

He removed his headphones from his bag and clapped them over his ears, turning on the music at full-blast. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he began the walk towards his home, the place where he grew up and endured hours of training under his grandparents and father. 

He winced, thinking of all the training he was subjected to in the past, and the lectures he received for being lazy. But still, at the end, he realised his priorities and trained hard, growing stronger and stronger, thus claiming the Shaman King title for himself. 

After the tournament, it was a relief. Yoh grinned. _No more training!_ Of course, that hadn't meant the start of easy, lazy days, and he found himself thrown into the spotlight of the media. Well, it was a less tiring compared to his father's training regime. 

Stopping in front of his childhood home, Yoh raised his face to the sky, savoring the warmth of the afternoon sun.

_Hello, home. I'm back!_

-  __

Tamao was studying the chart she held in her hands as she paced around the Asakura compound, muttering the chant that Yohmei had drilled into her twenty minutes ago. It was an excessively long one, and Yohmei made it clear that he would expect nothing but perfection when he returned in another ten minutes' time to check on her progress. And she was still having trouble.

She sighed under her breath, still mouthing the chant. Times like these, she envied Anna. Her roommate was quick, sharp and intelligent and no doubt would have it memorized in less than five minutes. 

Looking at the sky, Tamao closed her eyes, and concentrated hard on the chant, still pacing. 

And she walked smack into something solid. 

"Yikes!" she yelped as she stumbled, dropping her chart, and fell right into a pair of strong arms. The arms then steadied her into a standing position. 

"Whoa, careful." An easy male voice was heard. 

"Thank…" Her words died off as she glanced at the owner of the voice.

The ever-famous smile of Asakura Yoh beamed back at her. She felt herself blushed, certain that her face was red as a ripe tomato as she quickly straightened herself. She clasped her hands and look at her feet, feeling her cheeks grew hotter. 

The young Shaman King grinned at her, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Hi."

"Hi." Her voice was something barely above a whisper. 

"Er…" he rubbed the back of his head. Then he stuck out his hand. "I'm Yoh." 

She raised her eyes a little, and took his hand, clasping it briefly and letting go again, very quickly. "Yoh…Yoh-sama. I…I'm Tamao. Tamamura Tamao."

He picked up the chart on the ground, and blew the dust off it, handing it to her. "I'm guessing that you are _Ojii-san's_ disciple."

She stared at him, knowing that she probably looked star-struck. She couldn't help it, it was the Shaman King standing in front of her, and he was so good looking! The magazines and television simply didn't do him justice.

"Tamao-chan…are you all right?"

_He's talking to you!_ Her inner voice screamed at her. She shook her head, and managed an answer. "Yes…I mean…I…Yohmei-Sensei is your grandfather?"

"Yup." He nodded.

_Of course! They have the same surname, and the magazines did say that the Shaman King is from a very well established shaman family – the Asakuras. _She could've smacked herself for not making the connection.  She hugged her chart to her chest, loss for words. She was aware that she probably look very _un_intelligent, but she didn't know what else to say. 

"Tamao!" She turned around, and saw Yohmei walking slowly towards her. Vaguely, she remembered that she was supposed to remember something. His attention was immediately diverted to the Yoh.

"_Ojii-san_." Yoh bowed respectfully to the old man. Then he straightened and grinned, lifting his hand in a casual wave. "I'm home."

"Ah, Yoh." Yohmei smiled. "Welcome back."

-

"What?!?" Yoh's eyes nearly popped out of his head, on hearing his grandmother's words. 

"You heard me, Yoh. I've arranged for you, someone to help you clear up your sexuality rumors…no doubt Ryu-san and HoroHoro-san would be _really_ pleased with that. A temporary fiancée and…of course, a very capable trainer."  Kino flashed her grandson a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. 

"A trainer? _And_ a fiancée? But…but…_Obaa-san_…I…" Yoh stuttered. "I…uhhh…" He cleared his throat. "It's all very well to arrange for me a fiancée to help me curb the rumors, _Obaa-san_," he said respectfully. "But is a _trainer_ really necessary? I mean, I'm already the…"

Kino sighed. "Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. I feel that you don't really understand the makings of a Shaman King, and it seems like I am right. You have to remain strong even though you are already the Shaman King. Challengers will challenge you throughout your whole life, and you might just come across some that are more powerful than you." She glanced her grandson sharply. "You _have_ been slacking, haven't you? Because your furyoku is definitely not what it used to be, I can feel it."

"Ahhh…_Obaa-san_…" Yoh laughed sheepishly. "You see, I…"

"I've already decided." Kino said firmly. 

Yoh turned to his grandfather, father and mother, his pleading look making him seemed much younger than his eighteen years. 

Yohmei saw and remembered the traces of the lazy, stubborn young boy that he had so painfully trained, all those years ago. 

Mikihasa saw the lazy Yoh that often ran and hide somewhere when he was due for training. 

Keiko remembered the young and adorable Yoh who often came running to her for help whenever her husband and in-laws wanted to punish him for being lazy and evading training, and how she always managed to plead on his behalf, in spite of herself. 

And before them stood the grown up Yoh, the Shaman King, different from the younger him, but in so many ways, was still the same. All three shook their heads, as Yoh's face felt.

"She's decided." Yohmei and Mikihasa said in unison, grinning, as Yoh shook his head and smiled weakly. And at that moment, one could see the strong resemblance between the three generations of Asakura men. 

-

A slim young lady with green hair stood in the busy streets of Tokyo, her eyes scanning the streets worriedly. Beside her, a tall figure towered protectively. 

"BaiLong, do you see him? Feel his aura?" she asked, her voice full of anxiety. The figure beside her shook his head.  

"I'm afraid not." 

She looked despondent, her shoulders slumping. She had searched for him, her brother, for so many days. 

She was afraid for him.

But now was not the time to fall into despair. She straightened herself. "Come on, BaiLong. We'd just have to look somewhere else." Tao Jun and her _kyonshi_, Li BaiLong then continued browsing the streets of Tokyo, their eyes looking for one person…Tao Ren.

-

Tao Ren slammed his _kwan-dao_ on the mud, scowling ferociously. It had been three days, and he had yet to locate Asakura Yoh. His eyes burned. It was taking him longer than expected, and he didn't like it.

Not one, single bit. He intended to finish off the so-call King early, and bring his triumph back to the Tao family, as the new Shaman King. 

_Where could he be…why is he so hard to locate?_

Suddenly, a change in the air alerted him. Tao Ren immediately picked up his _kwan-dao_, his eyes darting around him, observing. A movement in the nearby bushes caught his eye. 

_Ha! Someone planning to sneak-attack me? Me, Tao Ren? Think again!_

"Bason!" he shouted, commanding his spirit.

"Yes, Master!"

"Wait, Ren." 

Tao Ren stopped in the midst of his command. The voice was familiar, and very rightfully so. "_Nee-san_?"

Tao Jun stepped out from the bushes, with BaiLong, ever accompanying her. 

"_Nee-san_, what are you doing here?" Ren lowered his weapon. 

"Ren…don't do this. Let's go home." His sister held out her hand in a pleading fashion.

He couldn't believe his ears. "What are you saying?"

"Forget it. Don't challenge Asakura Yoh. _Otou-san_ was wrong. You don't need to be the Shaman King to make us proud…"

Ren turned away from his sister. He had heard all of this before, before he left for Japan. "I don't want to hear this."

"Don't spill any more blood, Ren. Particularly not yours." 

"I won't spill any of _my_ blood. It'll just be his." He declared roughly. 

"Ren, don't you understand? This…is getting you nowhere." Jun's eyes were sad as she regarded her brother. "It's getting worse. You…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ren repeated angrily. "I'm going to do what I am supposed to do, and you are _not_ going to stop me. Never."

With that, he turned and ran, ignoring his sister's pleas. _What has to be done…has to be done. No matter what._

Jun watched her brother run away from her, her heart deadened with sorrow. _I'm losing him…_

_No!_

_I will stop him. I _must _stop him before he spills any more blood. If he did…_

_He would be destroyed._

_-_

"One more day before Yoh is due back. How's the media been?" HoroHoro asked Ryu, although he wasn't looking at the older man. He was busy rifling through a huge stack of paper.

"Better. But it could be better still!" Ryu declared. "And after Yoh comes back, I'll make things all right again. Just needed a few more interviews and clarifications."

"What a mess…" HoroHoro sighed.

"You can say that again…" Ryu agreed.

"Sometimes, I don't think Yoh realised the extent of his importance as Shaman King." HoroHoro muttered. 

Ryu shot him a sly look. "What…you'd make a better one?"

HoroHoro flushed. No doubt he was disappointed at losing to the eventual Shaman King during the fight, but he hated to be reminded of it. If anything, he loved his job now, and was always supportive of Yoh, even though he didn't always agree with his actions and thinking.

"Ryu…"

"What?"

"Shut up."

-

"Anna!" The room door slid opened without warning, giving the slender blonde girl a mild shock. Tamao burst into the room, her cheeks flushed.

"What is it, Tamao?" Anna looked bored as she carefully tucked a dress inside her suitcase. 

"I saw him! I actually did!" 

"Him who?"

"Asakura Yoh, the Shaman King!" Tamao's voice was full of excitement.

Anna sighed. "So he's here. Already. About time." 

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it…wait a minute." Tamao stopped in midst of her excitement. "You sounded like…you were expecting him or something."

Anna smiled thinly. "In a way, I suppose, I am. And oh, I won't be back for a while. You can request a new roommate or have the room to yourself while waiting for me to come back. Kino-Sensei says it will be your decision."

With that, she turned and exited the room, leaving the pink-haired girl gaping after all, an expression of total confusion on her face. 

_Whoa…what just happened?_

-

"So this is all working out fine." Kino chuckled to herself. 

"_Okaa-san_, are you sure this is the best arrangement?" Mikihasa asked.

The old woman turned to him sharply. "Of course I'm sure. I've never gone wrong before, have I? And I like the girl, Anna. I really do. And I have complete faith and trust in her."

Mikihasa bowed. "Of course, _Okaa-san._"

"Mikihasa." Yohmei spoke up. "You do know…feel…something different, don't you? In the air? A presence?"

"Him." Mikihasa said simply.

"Yes." Yohmei nodded.

"Is Yoh ready…to face him?"

"I've held him back once, and I will do it again," Mikihasa said determinedly. "I won't let him harm Yoh."

Kino shook her head. "One day, the boy's got to face him. And when that day comes…" She bit her lip. "…All is to be…decided."

-

Yoh stuck his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet as he waited for his 'fiancée'.

His head dropped lower. The word sounded so foreign. _Gosh. A fiancée. What a sudden turn of events…although it wasn't for real, the whole engagement thing. _

"So you're Asakura Yoh." A cool voice sounded behind him. 

He jolted with surprise, and whirled around…to see his arranged fiancée. 

He blinked. 

_Wow._

Before him stood a slender young lady with shoulder length blonde hair and huge dark eyes. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous like many of the models he had encountered, but she exuded a certain radiance that he had yet saw in any girl he had came across. She bore a commanding presence and radiate with confidence. __

_Wow._

The girl frowned heavily upon seeing his face. Coolly brushing by him, she glided out of the door. "I'll be waiting for you outside, anytime you're ready."

"Wait!" Yoh caught up to her with a few strides. "Urm…we haven't been properly introduced. You know who I am. And you are?" He stuck out his hand, grinning cheerfully. 

"Kyouyama Anna." She looked bored and ignored his outstretched hand, turning away instead. "Your trainer, as appointed by Kino-Sensei, and your fiancée…for time being until the rumors are cleared up." She turned to glare at him sharply. "I should remind you right now that the engagement is just a fabrication and if you ever _do_ something to me, or even _try_ something, I can assure you I won't be too pleased. Got it?"

Yoh blinked again. She definitely wasn't any ordinary girl. 

She marched up to him, folding her arms across her chest, looking annoyed. _What a blockhead! And he's the Shaman King?!?_ "I said, got it?"

"Ye…Yes."

"Good. Now we've got that cleared up, you can stop gaping like an idiot, and we'll all be on our way." She slung her suitcase over her shoulder. Yoh hurried forward, intending to help her, when she whirled around, so sharply that he stumbled backwards.

"Don't bother. I can handle my own belongings perfectly, thank you very much." The sarcastic edge on her voice was not missed. 

_Whoa._ Yoh shook his head and followed Anna out of the door. 

Something told him that things were going to be _very_ interesting in days to come. 

-

The train moved steadily, heading towards Tokyo. A couple sat side by side in the first class, although the girl had made careful effort to put as much distance as she could between the two of them. The young man was oblivious to her actions, he had already fallen asleep. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna studied Yoh carefully. 

_He _is _good-looking,_ she admitted reluctantly. _But not what I am looking for in a life partner. _

_You don't even know him, how could you be so sure? _Her inner voice pointed out.

Anna frowned._ I just know. Someone like him…could never be my type. And neither am I his._

But although she didn't know much about dating, love and relationships, she realised one thing when she met him, from the look on his face.

Asakura Yoh was surprised by her, and without a doubt, attracted. She had seen enough of those dopey looks from the soap operas Tamao always insisted on watching. 

_Ha!_ Anna snorted. Not that she cared much, anyway. 

Taking out a clean notepad, she began making notations on it, already starting to plan the training regime for Yoh. _Kino-Sensei had put her trust in my abilities, I must not fail her._

_Hmmm…the basics, push-ups, sit-ups, running…_Anna tapped her teeth with her pencil, biting her lip, and scribbled a few notes. _Testing of his stamina, training with his spirit…this samurai Kino-Sensei referred to as Amidamaru, or something other. I need to see how strong he is…_Within moments, Anna was deep in her thoughts, her pencil scratching rapidly across the notepad. 

Next to her, Yoh yawned, and stretched, turning his lean body. With another yawn, he slumped down, his head settling right on her shoulder. Anna immediately broke out of her deep concentration. She looked at the head on her shoulder, and scowled.

_The nerve!_

SLAP!

"YOW!" Yoh jumped up about ten feet high, partly in surprise and partly in pain. "What was that for?!"

Anna coolly picked up her pencil again. "I told you not to try anything."

"But I didn't! I was asleep!" he protested, over the unfairness of the slap he received. 

However, one deadly glare from those icy dark eyes was what it took to shut him up. Remembering how he told himself things were going to be interesting, he slouched back into his seat and groaned inwardly.

_Interesting…but maybe…in a bad way.  
  
  
_

  
-To be continued-

*

da*mouse ®  
posted 13th August 2003  
1.05 a.m.

Urm…yeah. So here's Chapter 2. Not much footnotes this time around. But apologies for the very OOC SK characters, particularly Tamao, in my opinion. And probably Ryu and HoroHoro, too. Oh well…*sigh*…

Urmm…the idea for Anna and Yoh's first meeting partly taken from the Shaman King manga, where the 10-year-old Yoh got insulted and slapped, as did the 18-year-old Yoh in here! ^_^

Hao-sama will be making an appearance in the next chapter, hopefully, plus more development on other SK characters and the Yoh/Anna relationship. :) 

Throw me the rotten tomatoes in the review section. As usual, do leave me something to let me know how am I getting on. Criticisms and suggestions are always more than welcome! 

**Extra note for Kira: **Here's the update I promised. What happened to yours? ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Fiancée

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me. They didn't want to sell it to me, boo hoo.    
  


Together, But Not Forever  
written by: da*mouse  
  


Chapter 3: Meet The Fiancée

"Yoh-danna!" A relieved Ryu was all over Yoh and practically hanging onto his arm the minute the latter stepped into his modern, furnished penthouse apartment. Pulling the young man into the apartment, he began piling papers into Yoh's arms.

"Interview with _New Tokyo_ on Friday morning, thank god you got back in time for that. And of course, the filming of the Spring Val Mineral Water commercial, both television and ad, in the afternoon. And I've accepted, on your behalf, the spokesperson deal on Mike Sports, and we are to meet them to seal the deal at 5 p.m. on Friday. Maybe we can wager a dinner out of them, haha. Additionally, of course…blah blah blah…"

Yoh was looking more and more confused as Ryu rattled on at the speed of the bullet train, and would probably have continued going on for the rest of the day, if he was not pushed aside by the blue-haired Ainu publicist.

"Ignore him, _my_ stuff and events are definitely more crucial." HoroHoro said importantly, paying no attention to the dirty looks he was receiving from the manager, waving yet another huge sheath of papers in front of Yoh's face.

Yoh, for his part, was starting to see stars.

"I've gotten another television interview with Oyamada, scheduled on Friday. He promised to make up for last time's disastrous interview, and…" HoroHoro paused, flicked through the papers and pulled out a sheet from the stack of paper. "…here's the best part: we have his word that he will help up clear up the misunderstanding, by hook or by crook." 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ryu yelled, marching up to HoroHoro. "You're _not_ taking up Friday, I am!"

HoroHoro snorted. "Unlike _your_ arrangements, _mine_ actually will help in Yoh's career."

"Oh yeah? He's going to make more money if he just follow through MY arrangements!"

"Oh yeah? Who's helping to clear up the misunderstanding here, me or you?" HoroHoro took out his snowboard and pointed it threateningly at Ryu.

"Oh, so you want to get rough, huh?" Ryu menacingly brandished his wooden sword. "Don't mess with me, I'm Ryu of the Wooden Sword!" 

"Guys!" Yoh interjected, pushing himself between them. 

"Stay out of this!" both of them yelled at Yoh, their eyes trained on each other. 

"Kororo!" 

"Toka…"

POW! 

One moment, the two shamans were poised to beat each other to a pulp, and the next moment, they were down and out on the floor, without even touching each other. 

Anna dusted her hands, glancing at the two overturned males on the floor. "Pathetic." She said disdainfully, and swerved around to face her 'fiancé' who was looking at his floored manager and publicist with an opened mouth. "_This_ is the sort of company you've been hanging around?"

Yoh was still gaping at her. Anna frowned. "No wonder your furyoku was not what it used to be."

"Hey, wait a minute." Yoh could feel himself getting just a bit irritated. "Ryu and HoroHoro are my friends, and regardless of what you seemed to think, you can't just judge them when you barely even knew them." 

"Much less to just hit them." He added as an afterthought.

Anna's eyes narrowed at the Shaman King. Walking up to him, she crossed her arms, the look in her eyes pure ice. "First thing you should know about me, Asakura Yoh. I am never to be contradicted."

Another retort was at the tip of his tongue, but something in the depths of her dark dark eyes made him hold back, as well as the words of his grandmother, echoing loudly in his head. 

_Remember, Anna is here to help you, above all things. You _must_ show her the respect she commands and deserves._

He dropped his head despondently. _Why me?_ "Yes." 

A few meters from them, moans and groans were heard as the two on the floor began to come to. 

"What in the devil just hit me…" HoroHoro sat up, rubbing his head. "Ryu, you…"

"Ohhhhh, my head is killing me…" Ryu rolled over. "Show some mercy, won't you, HoroHoro?"

"It wasn't me…"

"It was me." Came the curt, cool and decidingly female reply above them. Both of them looked up at once, to see a blonde in a black dress, her expression decidingly scornful. 

They jumped to their feet at once.

"Huh? Who are you?" HoroHoro demanded. "What are you doing here? Are you here to get Yoh's autograph? Because, let me tell you, don't expect to get one for hitting me, his all too-powerful publicist!" 

Anna's expression darkened. 

"HoroHoro!" Yoh cried, sensing that Anna was about to strike again. Zapping himself between his 'fiancée' and HoroHoro, he attempted to explain. "She has a valid reason for being here."

"Yeah, what?" The Ainu was still irked at being floored by a girl. 

"Well…you see…hehehe…" Yoh laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, as three pairs of eyes stared at him, two of them with curiosity and one of them with boredom. 

"She's my…err…how shall I put this…" Yoh rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My…'fiancée'."

He cringed, waiting for the 'explosion'. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT THE?!?!"

-

"…and you see, that's the entire story." Yoh finished. 

Both Ryu and HoroHoro's jaws hadn't quite lifted themselves off the ground. Anna, meanwhile, was stirring her drink, looking bored to death. 

Yoh held up his hands. "I know, I know, fantastic turn of events, but…" He shrugged. "Experience should tell you guys that one doesn't simply argue with _obaa-san_."

Both of them nodded vigorously, remembering their respective run-ins with the no-nonsense matriarch of the Asakura clan. 

"But hey! This means that ALL our problems are SOLVED!" Ryu said excitedly. "You plus her equals an engagement, and this means…"

"Your engagement equals you equals heterosexual equals negative gay rumors!" HoroHoro finished, a gleam in his eyes. 

"Hallelujah!" The two stood up and began doing a little dance around the room. 

Yoh, meanwhile, stared at them blankly, while Anna rolled her eyes, no doubt thinking that her 'fiancé's' publicist and manager really were a couple of blockheads. 

HoroHoro then threw Ryu a smug smile. "That means Yoh's Friday will follow MY plans, since we need to introduce this lovely young lady…" he gave Anna a wink.

Apparently a wrong move. He soon found himself on the floor…again. 

"I do not tolerate unwanted attentions." Anna glared. "Whatever your name is."

At this point, Yoh realised that introductions were not done, in which he promptly and quickly introduced his manager, publicist and 'fiancée' to each other, although the 'fiancée' couldn't really care less. 

"Ahhh…Anna-san." Ryu looked at the fierce young lady cautiously. "I assumed that you will taking up residence in Yoh's penthouse?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I prefer a less occupied part of Tokyo. All the better for his training."

"TRAINING?!?" Ryu's eyes bulged. "But…but…Yoh-danna is the Shaman King! What kind of training does he still need? He doesn't _have_ the time to train, there's so much for…" 

A death glare from Anna shut the manager up promptly.

"It's under the orders of Kino­-_sensei_. You perhaps wish to challenge her?" she said frostily. 

Ryu just shook his head. At this point, he didn't think it would be wise to contradict Anna either. Even though they had just met, he had never encountered someone who radiated so much authority or command. 

Even the Shaman King seemed to be listening to her, what was he supposed to do?

"Which reminds me. About Friday? _I_ shall be the one to occupy Yoh's day." Anna folded her hands across her chest. She looked over to the brown-haired shaman, who was looking at her cautiously. A gleam came into her eye, a gleam, Yoh realised with a sinking heart, which probably meant bad news for him.

"Your training regime, Asakura Yoh, will start then."

-

It was a sunny day, blue skies, fluffy clouds, birds chirping and singing, the works. Usually, Yoh could be found lazing around in this kind of weather. But today, today was…different.

Yoh came running around the corner, huffing slightly. He skidded to a stop in front of Anna, panting. The blonde itako was looking at her stopwatch, a huge frown on her face. She scribbled something on the clipboard she was holding.

"Not good enough." She commented, tapping the pencil against the clipboard. "That's one kilometer in one minutes, thirty-two point seven seconds, extremely slow…" she murmured, almost to herself.

Her sharp eyes regarded the panting Yoh. "Bad stamina as well. We'll have to work on that."

"One…minute…thirty…two…is not bad…Anna…" Yoh said a tad breathlessly, grabbing the drink the HoroHoro handed him. His friends were sitting nearby, watching his training anxiously. 

After all, Yoh must never damage his face in the training process. Or anything else, for that matter. 

Yoh gulped down the sports drink, and regained his breath. "My best was one minute, nineteen point three seconds." 

"The _reasonable_ speed…" Anna emphasized. "…would be slightly under a minute."

"But...but..."

"Let's try 300 push-ups." Anna interrupted Yoh's disbelieving expression. 

"WHAT?!?!" Yoh's eyes bugged out. "But Anna! _Ojii-san_ only made me do 200 push-ups at most, and that nearly killed me! How can you ask me to do 300?"

"Like that." Anna snapped her fingers. "300 push-ups. Now." She stared at the young Shaman King, looking bored. "You're the Shaman King, I don't expect that will be any difficulty. It's just push-ups." She said dismissively. 

"_Just_ push-ups?!? It's…it's…300…" Yoh sputtered. 

Anna, for her part, was starting to get annoyed. "Look, do it now, or do it later, and add another 100. I'll make it your choice," she said flippantly.

With a groan, Yoh dropped onto the ground and began his push-ups, sweat dampening his shirt. He was up to 105 push-ups when Anna spoke. 

"Oh…I forgot. Do it under eight minutes or add another 50 to it," 

"What?!!" Yoh fell onto the ground with shock, in midst of his 106-th push-up.

Anna shook her head. Sighing, she pressed the stop button on her stopwatch. Brushing blonde bangs off her forehead, she pointed the stopwatch at Yoh. "Begin…all over again."

Yoh was beginning to look a little green in his face. 

"Anna-san, that's too much!" Ryu yelled. "He's the Shaman King, and I forbid you to…"

POW!

"Shut up. I'm his trainer here, not you." Anna barely glanced at the tall man who was lying flat on the ground, being the unlucky recipient of another of her slaps. 

"You! What are you looking at? Get on with it!" she commanded Yoh, who was looking at the proceedings with an interested look. Groaning, Yoh assumed his position again, and began counting.

"One…two…three…" and so it went on. 

-

Yoh could barely drag himself to bed that night. Every one of his muscles screamed in agony whenever he moved. 

And he thought _ojii-san_ was tough! Anna the demon made his _ojii-san_ looked like a nanny. He hadn't been put through in such a rigorous training for ages…ever since he assumed the Shaman King throne.

Suddenly, Yoh felt guilty. He had been extremely lazy after his win, despite repeated cautions and advice from his grandparents to continue training. And admittedly, his strength, stamina and furyoku had all deteoriated. But everything happened so fast…after the Great Sprits accepted and recognised Yoh as the King, his ex-teammates and opponents, Ryu and HoroHoro, immediately approached him and the rest, they say, was history. 

"Yoh-donno?"

"Amidamaru…" Yoh smiled at his spirit, who was in the form of a glowing spirit ball. 

"Ah…are you all right?" the spirit asked cautiously, taking in his master's weary face. He hadn't seen this particular expression on Yoh's face for a very long time. 

"Hehe, don't worry, Amidamaru, I'm surviving." Yoh laughed. 

"You looked…very tired."

"I _am_ very tired." Yoh yawned. He pulled his blanket over his head, and Amidamaru took it as a cue that his master wanted to be left alone for his much-needed rest. He dissipated, leaving Yoh again in the darkness, to his thoughts, drawing onto the day's training regime. 

Anna's training today just proved that he was just a tad bit out of shape. 

Maybe…well, just maybe, he should thank Anna for getting his training back on track. 

Wait a minute, thank Anna? She was out to murder him, literally! 

Turning over, and wincing as he did so, Yoh prepared to shut out his thoughts for the night, he knew that he was in for another very long day tomorrow. 

-

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"DISAPPEARENCE OF SHAMAN KING: WHERE IS ASAKURA YOH?" 

HoroHoro tossed aside the magazine and looked out of the window, scowling. "Getting tortured, there's where the Shaman King is," he muttered irritably. 

Yoh had been out of the media's spotlight for two whole weeks, with Anna seeing to that, of course. The blonde itako had blandly cancelled all of her 'fiancé's' appointments and schedules, moving all of them out of Yoh's modern city residence to rural Tokyo, where poor Yoh had been subjected to training, training and more training for the past weeks. 

No one dared to say anything to Anna's face, although both Ryu and HoroHoro were cursing her with every passing moment. With Anna, they found that they could do nothing but meekly followed her orders, and it irritated both of them, although they dare not voiced dissatisfaction in front of her.

Or they would be kissing the floor on a permanent basis, and none of them would want that, thanks very much. 

Ryu fetched himself a cup of green tea, taking out his comb and combing his hair smartly as he looked out at the window with a resigned air, where a weight-leaden Yoh was doing his early morning runs. He certainly didn't understand all this fuss about training, it seemed ridiculous that the Shaman King _still_ had to train. 

"At least we get to take a holiday with conjunction to this." HoroHoro said sourly, slumping on the chair. 

Ryu shook his head. "Yoh had to go back to Tokyo sometime, and with Anna-san. Maybe we could start planning their public appearances or something."

"Anna-san, public appearances? I don't think that will go too well with her…." HoroHoro commented. He could almost see Anna scowling.

_"Don't hold your breath!"_ before landing a fist into HoroHoro's face. 

Ryu threw up his hands. "Well, they _have _to make a public appearance sometime! Or else what was the point of having her around anymore? She is the key to clearing those ridiculous rumors." A crafty glint came into the older man's eyes, as the younger blue-haired one stared at him curiously.

"Besides…what Anna-san doesn't know wouldn't kill her, if you get what I mean."

A similar cat-that-ate-the-canary smile settled on the publicist's face. He smirked back at Ryu. "I know _exactly_ what you mean." 

-

Yoh was jogging along the river, panting a little, slightly out of breath, as he glanced at the wristwatch he was wearing.

_Three more minutes! I better pick up those feet…_

Steadily, he added on his speed, pacing speedily, and soon he reached his checkpoint, where Anna stood, tapping her foot. She clocked his time, looking at the watch, and then scribbling something on her clipboard, and looked at Yoh again, with lowered lids.

Yoh awaited his 'fate' nervously. If he didn't manage to please Anna, he knew that he would have to complete another run, probably with heavier weights. 

After a long minute… "Decent enough," Anna said at last. "Glad to see some of that training paying off."

"Then…Anna…could I…take my breakfast? I haven't eaten anything all day." Yoh said hopefully, looking at Anna with a pleading expression. 

She just looked bored. "No. You still have your daily sit-ups."

Yoh dropped his head; he was hoping against hope that she'd forget. But then again, did Anna _ever_ forget? Since coming into his life, tormenting him must be her new hobby. 

Sighing, he assumed his position, when a dark shadow fell over him. He looked up, expecting to see Anna and harsh words about his posture, or whatever, but instead, he saw a young man, similar to his age.

He wore Chinese-styled battle clothes, and was carrying a large _kwan-dao_. Serious yellow eyes glared at him, and dark purple hair stood up in a single, spiky hairstyle.

Yoh blinked.

"Uhhh…do I know you?"

"Asakura Yoh." His voice was low. 

"Yeah…" Yoh said cautiously.

The boy raised his _kwan-dao_. "I'm here to challenge you."

"Challenge me?"

"For the throne of the Shaman King."

-

Tao Ren couldn't believe his luck. He didn't expect to run into the brown-haired Shaman King at the time he did, but he had sensed his presence, and following his instincts, indeed, he located Asakura Yoh, whom had hid from the media for the past two weeks.

His grip on his weapon tightened.

_Now is the moment you've waiting for. Where everything you've worked will come true. Everything._

"I challenge you to a Shaman fight," he repeated, his voice cold. "And I will defeat you, and assumed your title."

"Wait a minute." Yoh sat up. "You can't just confront me to a fight for the title of the Shaman King."

"Why can't I?" The Chinese young man growled.

"Because…" Yoh's tone was one of practiced patience, indicating that it wasn't the first time he had said something to the effect of what he was saying to Ren. "…to be the Shaman King, you needed to be accepted by the Great Spirits. I was accepted and recognised. Even if you defeat me, you don't automatically assume the throne." 

Ren's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then we shall fight in the presence of the Great Sprits." 

Yoh shook his head. "Look…you don't understand…"

A sharp voice interrupted them. "What are you doing, Yoh?"

Ren spun around to see a blonde girl, looking extremely annoyed. Yoh sighed. "He wanted to challenge me to a fight, for my title."

The dark eyes were ice as they settled themselves on Tao Ren. "If you want to play, come back another time. For now, he needs to train." Her tone was patronizing. 

"I'll be happy to accept your challenge and fight you," Yoh said, as he settled into his sit-ups position. "…but it'll have to be later."

Ren stared in disbelief. _Play? Later? _His blood began boiling, overheated. He was being treated like a fool, like some kid who didn't know the rules. His grip on his _kwan-dao _tightened so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

_Asakura Yoh…you bloody bastard…_

With a loud roar, Ren yanked his _kwan-dao_, and powered. Long, sharp, spikes hit the ground, narrowly missing Yoh, who rolled out the way when he attacked. 

"What the…!?!"

"DON'T take me for a FOOL, Asakura Yoh." Ren snarled, his eyes dark with unspeakable fury. "I'm not one of those little children who came to challenge you time to time with their big talk and stupid words. I AM **SERIOUS. Now be a man, and fight me!"**

Yoh slowly got to his feet. "You are serious."

Ren positioned himself. "Damn well I am."

Anna spoke up then. "You might as well humor him. And I shall see how far your abilities go."

Yoh then smiled cheerfully. "If the throne is your target, I might just tell you that you might not achieve it even if you beat me."

Ren snorted. "Asakura Yoh, if I defeated you, it would only be a matter of time the Great Spirits accepts me. After all, I proved my capability by defeating the so-called Shaman King."

His insult was lost on Yoh, who just grinned. "Perhaps. Sounds logical enough."

Anna took out her stopwatch. "Don't take too long." 

They were still taking him for someone insignificant, someone unimportant. Ren gritted his teeth. He would show this arrogant little git what he was made of.

"BASON!" His spirit immediately materialised beside him. 

"Ready, Amidamaru?"

"_Hai_, Yoh-donno!" The spirit replied firmly. 

"Amidamaru, in Haru-same, in Utsu no Mitamano!" Amidamaru complied immediately, as Yoh commanded, "OVERSOUL!" A huge sword appeared, and Yoh held it effortlessly as he waited for attack.

Ren was the first one to launch an attack on Yoh. Jumping with high agility, he held his _kwan-dao_, glowing with the power of his spirit, and aimed it at Yoh.

"_Chuuka Zanmai_!" His _kwan-dao _flashed as it powered. 

Yoh easily blocked the attack, and Ren was thrown off his feet. But the latter was smirking. _Not bad, not bad at all_. _He hasn't seen all of it yet…_

With amazing speed, Ren ran towards Yoh again, poised to attack. Yoh dodged all his attacks easily, and he soon began to realise that the Tao boy was not an easy opponent. He possessed skill that Yoh had not expected.

An intense battle began to take place, but Anna barely batted an eyelash, as she analytically criticised Yoh's form and attacks. 

Ren was more agile that initially thought, and Yoh found difficulty in trying to attack him. Amidamaru's _Daigohoujin_ was dodged three times by the Chinese boy before it finally struck. 

The momentum of Yoh's attack threw Ren back. He stood up, his legs shaking a little, but he fought to stand still. Raising his _kwan-dao_, he glared menacingly at Yoh. 

"It's not over yet!"

Yoh smiled cheerfully. "Nope. Amidamaru!"

Both shamans assumed their Oversouls again, and time flew by as they fiercely battled. 

"I'm going to end it now!" Ren yelled. 

"Bason! _Chuukou Bushin_!" Bason's Oversoul began glowing, and with a slashing motion, moved towards Yoh. Immediately, Amidamaru's Oversoul changed into a huge shield, and blocked the attack with ease. 

Ren's eyes widened.

Yoh gritted his teeth, and using powered strength, lifted his shield, and threw Bason off. 

"_Amidaryuu Kokoushin_!" Yoh used his _Nitouryuu_ attack, and Ren could only see the flash of the double swords before the attack hit him, full on.

Ren struggled to stand up, but his legs gave way, and he collapsed.  

The victor was apparent.

Ren sank down on the dirt, panting. He had underestimated the skill of the Shaman King. He had thought that…

_He is the Shaman King after all, what do you expect, Tao Ren?_ An annoying little voice in his head began to taunt him. Ren growled in frustration. A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see the grinning face of the one he hated, the one he had lost to. 

Yoh held out a hand to Ren. "That was a good fight."

Ren stood up, ignoring the hand. "You haven't seen the last of me." He stood up, unsteadily. 

"Wait! You're injured, why don't you take a rest…?" 

Ren interrupted. "The likes of you couldn't have hurt me much. You are lucky today, Asakura Yoh. Let's see how the luck sustains."

Without another word, he trudged down the lane, gradually disappearing into the distance, as Yoh watched, in a bit of a confusion over the sudden appearance and disappearance of the Chinese boy. Shrugging, he headed back into his house, only to be stopped by Anna.

"I'll have to work on your Oversoul. It's atrocious." With that, she swept past him, leaving Yoh standing, jaw to the ground.

That was all he got for winning a shaman fight? 

-

Ren cursed himself, bitter and disillusioned. 

He had such high hopes, and now, it all came crashing down on him. He could not forget the humiliating defeat. 

His hatred for Asakura Yoh began to grow, and for that other blonde young lady, remember the patronizing tone in her voice, and Yoh's laidback attitude to their fight,

He obviously saw it as nothing.

Slamming his _kwan-dao_, Ren's eyes glowered a dark yellow. 

-

Lyserg accepted a drink from the air stewardess, smiling his thanks distractedly.

His head was filled with images, questions…images that pained and questions that he had no answers to. 

That was why he was heading to Japan as of now. He needed to find answers to his questions, he would not rest until he had the answers he wanted. He wanted to know why such a monster was crowned the Shaman King.

And he wanted to avenge it…his parents' death. 

Shaman King or not, he shall fight Asakura Yoh to the death, to make him pay for what he'd done. 

-

"I need to head back to Tokyo." Yoh was stuffing clothes into an overnight bag in his room, where a visibly annoyed Anna stood watching him. "It's Ryu and HoroHoro, something about something else."

"What is it, then?"

"I don't know." Yoh's forehead wrinkled. "But it must be important."

"Anna-san!" Ryu appeared at the doorway. "Are you done packing yet?"

"What do you mean?" Anna raised an eyebrow. 

"You're going to have to go back to Tokyo with Yoh-danna. Because he might have to be in Tokyo for a period of time, to settle his…business."

A shrug of slim shoulders. "Then he'd just have to come back here after all the business."

"Wait!" Ryu cried. "What I mean is…his time in Tokyo…might be indefinite. Wouldn't it be better for you to be there and train him?"

Anna's eyebrows drew together dangerously as she stared at the manager. Something fishy was going on; since when was Ryu interested in Yoh's training? Something must be up…

"Ah, Anna. Why don't you come back with me? Take it as a chance to see Tokyo, I can take you around." Yoh offered, as he stuffed the last of his shirts into his bag. He grinned endearingly at his 'fiancée'. 

Anna rolled her eyes. She had to admit that she was a tad bit curious about the huge city of Japan, in which she had never set a foot upon, being that she spend all of her life with Kino-_sensei_ and in Osorezan. 

"Oh, fine. Whatever."

"Good! Uhhh…HoroHoro and me will head off first. I'll see you two back in Tokyo later on." 

-

The bullet train rolled to a stop at the main Tokyo station. Yoh stood up, and stretched, looking sleepy. Anna was already taking her bags from the overhead compartment.

Looking out sleepily, Yoh marveled at the amount of reporters with cameras and notepads waiting outside the station. 

Wait a minute.

Reporters? Cameras? Notepads?

…That could only mean one thing.

"Oh man!" Yoh grabbed his headphones and stuffed them into his bag. Taking out a hat, he jammed it onto his head and whipped out a pair of sunglasses. He began to button his shirt, tucking it into his pants. 

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, looking at Yoh's rather ridiculous get-up. 

"Trying not to be me." Yoh whispered frantically. He nodded at the reporters on the station.

Anna frowned. _Damn_. _I forgot all about this blockhead's celebrity-style life. _Sighing, she took her bandanna and arranged it on top of her head. Lifting her bag, she stalked out of the train. Yoh, meanwhile, crept around like some kind of criminal, looking around him fearfully. 

"If you stop acting like an idiot, people won't notice you!" Anna snapped irritably. She grabbed the back of Yoh's shirt and forced him to stand up straight. 

The two stepped out of the train. 

No one noticed them.

Ryu and HoroHoro were nowhere in sight. 

"Where is the taxi station?" Anna asked brusquely.

"Ryu said…"

"I'm not about to stand around and wait for him if he's late." Anna began walking ahead of Yoh.

Hidden from view, two people cornered.

"Dang! Yoh's disguised himself." HoroHoro frowned.

"No problem." Ryu flashed a grin. Slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses, he nonchalantly strolled out of his hiding place, and made a beeline for Yoh. As he walked by the young man, he purposely shoved.

Yoh stumbled, his glasses and hat falling off. "Yaaah!"

Anna turned around, and marched to him. Yoh was on the ground in a rather ridiculous heap. "Can you behave like a normal human being?" Irritably, she grabbed his wrist, and yanked him into a standing position. 

"Thanks." Yoh murmured gratefully, straightening himself. He looked down self-consciously at his wrist. 

Anna followed his glance, and saw her hand, still locked onto Yoh's wrist. Huffing impatiently, she let go and folded her arms across her chest. 

At that moment, an unknown person knocked into Anna, causing her to fall forward…right into Yoh's arms.

"Careful!" 

And the light bulbs began flashing, popping, everywhere around them. 

  
-To be continued-

*

da*mouse ®  
posted October 9th 2003  
11.34 a.m.

Okay, the battle scene sucked, sorry. I have to rush to school now, soooo, no long notes, but please remember to read/review/flame/comment whatever…I think this chapter probably didn't live up to expectations, so sorry. 

I'm waiting for the rotten tomatoes in the review section…

****PLUG**: **Please read **Apple-chan and da*mouse's **collaboration of a new Shaman King fic, titled _Vestige of Dreams _[storyid=1543814] - it's a Yoh/Anna/Hao fic – rated R – as to why it hasn't been showing up at ff.net…^_^ A brief summary would be that it is about Yoh and Anna's married life and marriage troubles.

Thing is, me and **Apple-chan** was talking about SK fics the other day and how it often was happily ever after for Yoh and Anna after Anna got over her iciness and began to show Yoh how much she loves him – their only seemingly problem was that either one of them or both them refused to admit their love for each other. We started talking about a more realistic take on the Yoh/Anna pairing, and the problems that they _might_ run into during the course of their marriage, if it wasn't happily ever after. What if they doubted that they ever loved each other? As a result, _Vestige of Dreams_ is born. 

Both of us would **very** appreciate a read and a review, so please do! Read and review, I mean.  


	4. Chapter 4: A Step Taken

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me. They didn't want to sell it to me, boo hoo.    
  


Together, But Not Forever  
written by: da*mouse  
  
  


Chapter 4: A Step Taken

_Oh, no._

That was the only thought in Yoh's head as the cameras began flashing all around him, the flashbulbs almost blinding him. In his arms, Anna muttered something like sounded like a curse as she struggled to regain her balance. 

"Let go of me!" she hissed into Yoh's ear, vaguely aware that she could not push him away and gave him a nice huge slap, as much as she would like to. She mentally calculated the ways she could kill those reporters and ripping their cameras into pieces –damn them. 

Immediately, Yoh's arms loosened, and gripping Yoh's shoulders, Anna tried to stand up on her feet. But another flashbulb at her face caused her to lose her balance – again – and fell – again – against Yoh.  

Automatically, Yoh caught her, his arms wrapped firmly and securely around her waist, and her arms on his shoulders.  

In the dark corner, where HoroHoro joined Ryu after knocking down Anna, the two culprits gave each other high fives. Although they knew as plain as day that Yoh and Anna's position was merely accidental thanks to the both of them, they portrayed the very image of a loving couple in each other's arms to the bevy and throng of nosy journalists. 

By tomorrow, the gay Shaman King would be no more. 

As for Yoh, his mind was a flurry of confusion as reporters began shooting questions – most of it very absurd – into his face.

"Yoh-sama! Who is this lady?" shouted one gum-chewing reporter, waving his notepad in the air. 

"How long have you two been dating each other?"

"Yoh-sama, are the two of you romantically involved?"

"Yoh-sama! Over here! Is it true that you are married, and just came back from your honeymoon on this train?"

"Miss! How does it feel like to be dating the Shaman King?" 

"Miss! How was Yoh-sama like in bed?"

Anna's eyes were growing wider and wider at each question and it was all she could not to kick those little imbeciles to the stratosphere. 

"You…" she grounded out through gritted teeth, near Yoh's ear. "Get me _out_ of here." 

"If I could, I would beam us out of here in no time. But I can't get through them…not unless you want me to summon Amidamaru and let him take care of them." Yoh hissed back, his eyes looking very worried as his tongue refused to cooperate with him in facing those news-hungry reporters. 

"Oh, isn't it sweet!! They're whispering sweet-nothings into each other's ears!" cried one enthusiastic cameraman, promptly snapping a picture. 

Anna rolled her eyes, feeling her frustration growing moment after moment. Mentally, she thought of the ways to make Yoh pay for this stupid scenario. 

_Argh! Why did I EVER agree to this in the first place?!_

"Yoh-sama! Answer our questions!" The crowd was getting enthusiastic. 

But poor Yoh could only look at them blankly, not having a clue as to what to say. First off, how could he answer such stupid questions? Secondly, he didn't have a single idea on what to say – calling Anna his fiancée, in her face and without her permission would probably resulted him in a hospital. Thirdly, after the whole gay-or-not-gay interview with Manta, he didn't quite trust himself to open his mouth, especially on unprepared grounds. 

Ryu sighed, taking out his comb and brushing his ridiculous hairstyle. Deftly tucking the comb back into his trousers, he beckoned to HoroHoro. "It's time for us to rescue the two of them."

"And stage a press-conference to explain and dispel all those rumors…for good." HoroHoro said gleefully. 

Honestly, Ryu _did _feel a bit bad about putting Yoh in such a position, he knew that Yoh could not really handle the situation. But hey, desperate calls for desperate measures. No one could hold that against Ryu. He surveyed the two, Yoh was gaping like a fish out of water with a "get-me-out-of-here" expression on his face, and Anna had her face turned away from all the reporters and cameras, her head against Yoh's chest. 

Interestingly enough, the two still hung onto each other without letting go – Anna still had her hands on Yoh's shoulders and Yoh was still holding her waist. Counting out the predicament they were in, they actually looked…very comfortable together. 

The older man chewed his bottom lip, looking at the disorientated pair. Could it be…? 

Nah.

Both he and HoroHoro neared the crowd, and then broke into a 'pretend' run. They reached Yoh and Anna in no time at all, and relief immediately appeared on Yoh's face. "Ryu! HoroHoro!" He said, his eyes on the seemingly hundreds of news people. "HELP!" 

"Sorry we're late, Yoh-danna, Anna-san," Ryu bowed. 

Yoh smiled gratefully. "Ah, I'm just glad you're here, Ryu." 

Anna, meanwhile, lifted her head to shoot a very poisonous glare at Ryu. "Took you long enough, you idiot." Suddenly, she realised that her hands were still resting on Yoh's shoulders, and he _still_ had his arms around her waist.

_Well, this is _wrong_, _Anna thought crossly, dropping her hands from Yoh's shoulders. Seeing that Ryu had blocked them from the prying eyes of the media, she roughly elbowed Yoh, resulting in the poor guy wincing in pain, letting go of her.  _Could anything _else_ possibly go wrong? Just peachy. Just what I _didn't_ want…_

"Take it from here, HoroHoro." Ryu bundled off his client and his fiancée, giving HoroHoro a concealed wink. 

HoroHoro winked back. 

Ryu quickly gestured the young couple to an exit while the reporters still followed, shouting out their nonsensical questions. As the three hopped into a sleek limousine, a collective groan arose. 

"People! People!" HoroHoro shouted, waving his arms, indicating that attention should be turned to him. "No doubt all of you are extremely curious about the scenario just now…" 

He was interrupted by shouts and yells of agreement. 

"…And all your questions shall be answered at a _very_ special press conference on Friday, four o'clock at the Diamond Ballroom of Tokyu Hotel." 

Another car pulled up at the exit of the station, clearly meant for HoroHoro. The reporters, however, wasn't about to let him go. 

"HoroHoro-san! Tell us, is Yoh-sama dating that blonde girl?"

"Does that mean Yoh-sama is not gay, as initially thought?" 

"What are their relations?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Talk to us, HoroHoro-san!" 

HoroHoro waved an arm, signaling that he would answer no more questions, before he disappeared into the waiting car and sped away. Once inside, the blue-haired Ainu folded his hands behind his head in satisfaction.

_Mission accomplished._

-

"Something is _not_ connecting here." Anna paced the length of the living room, her pretty face drawn into a huge frown. The three young man, meanwhile, sat on the comfortable couch, although their stiff postures suggested that the comfort of the couch was actually irrelevant given to what they were feeling right now. 

The sources of her menacing scowl laid across the glass coffee table – evening editions of papers and tabloids. All of them portraying her and Yoh together, holding each other in an easily misunderstood position, although it wasn't _her_ fault that the supposed Shaman King was such a clumsy oaf. All of them with the most ridiculous headlines blaring above the pictures. 

Yoh looked blank, confused and blur, all in one, in addition to an expression of extreme wariness…anytime now his training regime was going to be tripled, quadrupled. He wouldn't put it pass his 'fiancée', he had only been with her for a mere two weeks, but had managed to see her through. At least to some extent. 

HoroHoro, for his part, was struggling to maintain a neutral face and wished to God that Ryu would wipe off that excessively innocent and definitely suspicious bright smile across his face. The face just screamed CULPRIT and Ryu might as well been wearing a huge GUILTY sign across his chest. 

"Why are all those people there at the train station, _just_ as we are due to arrive? And why are the both of you late?" Anna looked sharply at HoroHoro and Ryu. 

At her glare, HoroHoro gave a jump, and twisted his hands nervously.

_Damn._ He probably just gave himself away.

Ryu's smile grew wider and phonier, as HoroHoro mentally slapped himself on the forehead. 

"Why, Anna-san!" He said brightly, and very falsely. "Accidents and mix-ups _do _happen. I just got the time of your arrival mixed up!"

"And those reporters?" Anna glowered darkly. 

"Ahahahaha…I don't know." 

Anna marched up to him. "Are you _sure_ you don't know why those reporters just _happened_ to be at the station just as me and this blockhead is due to arrive?"

"Hehehe…I don't know…" Ryu's smile was beginning to slip, and sweat drops formed at his brow. He was about to crack…

Anna leaned closer, a very dangerous look on her face, her dark eyes flashing.

Ryu swallowed hard. 

"ALL RIGHT! I CONFESS! IT WAS ALL HOROHORO'S FAULT!" He burst out, hopping up, partly in fear, holding up his arms in shape of cross, no doubt to protect himself from Anna the devil. 

"WHAT?!! WHY YOU LOUSY LITTLE GIT!" HoroHoro jumped up in shock, casting a look of absolute panic at Anna. "IT WAS SO YOUR IDEA!" 

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

POW! POW! 

Yoh shook his head sadly at his overturned friends on the floor, receiver of Anna's famous slaps…what made them think they could actually get away with the whole idea? Now he knew of it, even he himself had to admit it was pretty ingenious…but in a dense way, because one just didn't trick Kyouyama Anna. 

-

Anna straightened her black dress, scowling at the mirror. Impatiently, she dragged a comb through her blonde hair, loosening all the tangles. 

She couldn't believe she was standing in front of a mirror fussing over her looks. She couldn't believe she was at the ladies' restroom of Tokyu hotel. She couldn't believe that in another few minutes' time, she was going into that damn ballroom and facing all of Tokyo's nosy journalists as the 'fiancée' of the biggest blockhead she ever came across. 

To put it plainly, she just couldn't believe that she, Anna, was doing what she was going to do. 

*Flashback*  
  


_"Anna-san, listen to me…you _have_ to attend the press conference." Ryu pleaded, standing about five feet away from Anna. It was best to keep his distance, judging by the disbelieving look on Anna's face that was slowly turning into a huge frown, she was about to deliver a slap, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end. _

_"And pray tell _WHY_…_must_ I attend your lousy conference?" _

_"Well…well…" HoroHoro stuttered, and then gathered his courage to talk. "Well…you do know that at some point…you would have to…well…"_

_Anna huffed impatiently; that she did know. It was just that…she had hoped fervently that that day would _never _come. _

_"Anna…" Yoh said hesitantly. "You _do _know of…obligations, once you're my 'fiancée'…"_

_"I am _NOT _your fiancée." She snapped. "It was all a charade, remember?"_

_"Not to the rest of the world." Yoh pointed out reasonably. "Remember what _obaa-san_ said…?"_

_She did, and she wished to God that she could forget. But…_

_"Whatever." Anna growled, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.   
  
_

*End of Flashback*

So here she was, waiting. Waiting to be thrown into the lion's den. 

"Anna-san…are you ready?" Ryu's muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door. 

Anna threw open the door, and stalked past him. "Where's Yoh?" she asked shortly. 

"He's waiting, over by the ballroom."

"Fine." 

"Ano…Anna-san." Ryu called, a anxious tone in his voice. Anna turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. He twiddled his thumbs fretfully before replying. "You…uh…_do _know what to say, right?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I won't embarrass your Shaman King, if that is what you are worried about. I know what to say and not to say."

"Eh…good then." Ryu smiled nervously. 

She headed towards the ballroom, smoothing a crease in her dress. Yoh was waiting for her, along with HoroHoro, who was giving him last-minute instructions. After the last fiasco, this conference had to be nothing less than perfect. 

Much as she hated to admit it, Yoh did look good in casual black pants and a plain white shirt, unbuttoned to his usual trademark. 

_Pity those good looks didn't come equipped with a brighter personality_. Anna thought sourly as she approached them. 

"Ready?" She asked shortly. 

"Ready!" Yoh grinned, and HoroHoro pushed opened the doors to the ballroom. 

As expected, flashbulbs began popping once they appeared in the doorway. Anna sighed, and pasted a cheery smile on her usually stoic face, and prepared herself for the inevitable.

-

Yoh walked into the ballroom, grinning cheerfully at all that was present. He stole a glance at the young lady beside him, and did a double take.

The Ice Queen was…smiling.

He looked at her almost wondrously. She was pretty even though with that stone-cold face, and that infamous bored expression…but with that smile, even though it looked a little bit forced…she was…_beautiful_. 

_Really_ beautiful. 

The tension lines that seemed to always be present at the edge of her jaw were relaxed, and there was a faint blush to her cheeks. And when she turned to look at him, even her eyes seemed softer…somehow, seeing that they were not narrowed. 

It was that smile.

Almost without thinking, he reached out and took her hand. 

-

Anna was keeping her eyes straight ahead, smiling at all those bloody busybodies, when she had the sensation that someone was staring at her. She turned her head, and she was right.

The Shaman King was staring at her, and in a very dopey way. 

The smile on her face froze a little, and she felt herself stiffened.

It was then when she felt her hand being taken up…by him. 

Her first instinct was to yank her hand out of his, and smack him on his head.

But then she reminded herself that there were reporters all over the place…how would it look if the Shaman King got whacked in front of them? Not too good, probably.

She let him. 

_Only for show_, she told herself. 

Once they sat down, she quickly wrenched her hand free. But she remembered how it felt, her hand in his rough, calloused, but warm one…it actually felt kind of…nice. Being held by someone was…comfortable.

The thought was immediately dismissed as some random person began firing questions. 

It was time to face the press. 

-

"Everyone would have a chance to ask their question," Ryu announced loudly. "Each of you would please ask your questions in an orderly manner."

"Yoh-sama! I believe the question on everyone's lips was…who is this blonde girl beside you?"

Yoh smiled easily. "I've kept her hidden for so long…" here he flashed a mischievous grin at Anna. "…but I do think it's time I introduce Kyouyama Anna to all of you. My fiancée."

At that, audible gasps were heard as the rumor was confirmed. Pencils flew across notepads, and cameras started clicking again.

"No offense, Yoh-sama." One reporter spoke out boldly. "We do find it a bit strange that Kyouyama-san is only introduced after those rumors of your…sexuality surfaced." Her question was met by nods of agreement. 

"None taken." Yoh said pleasantly. "Actually, I've been engaged to Anna since the age of ten. It was just that I never felt any need to bring her into the life of limelight, it was only after these rumors in which I think was essential to clear up."

"Ahhh…" _Click. Click_.

"Kyouyama-san!" One man waved his notepad. "How was it like being with the Shaman King? And you…being his Queen?"

"Yoh is Yoh. It doesn't matter who he is, I'm with him because he's Asakura Yoh, and not because he is the Shaman King." Anna recited from the top of her head, mentally rolling her eyes. 

"How did the two of you meet? How did the engagement come to be?"

"Through the Asakura matriarch, my _Obaa-san_." 

"Was your meeting romantic?" Another one called out.

"Ehehe…" Yoh remembered their initial meeting: him gaping like a fish out of the water and the little attention she paid him – he could have been a dust ball to her for all he knew.  "I…we…err…"

"That's a little too personal to share at this stage." Anna rescued him. 

Knowing grins were thrown about all over the room. 

"What are future plans for the two of you?" A reporter at the back shouted. 

Yoh and Anna looked at each other. Yoh shrugged and gestured to her. Anna smoothed the tightening of the muscles on her face, forcing another polite smile. "We don't know what the future holds, but we'll make the best of it." She answered. 

"Are the two of you very happy together?"

Anna gritted her teeth. To her, the whole situation was just…ridiculous.

"_Yes_, we are _very happy together."_

-

Anna stomped out of the ballroom, an irritated look pasted on her face. 

_That_ was nothing less than torture. She would probably have more fun on a dentist's chair, pulling her teeth. And she fervently hoped that was her first AND last time doing such interviews, conferences, whatever the hell they were known as. 

"Good job, Yoh." Ryu congratulated. Both him and the publicist looked extremely relieved that the whole saga was cleared up – no more inconsistent rumors. And they were extremely thankful that Yoh did not mess up the whole conference, as feared initially. 

"Thank you, Anna-san." HoroHoro bowed politely.

"Hmmph." She muttered, crossing her arms, not looking at any of them. 

"Well, that's the day, guys." Ryu tucked a folder into his briefcase.

"Finally!" Yoh yawned and stretched. "I'm free for the day!"

"Ah, but tomorrow…" HoroHoro took out a notebook and began ticking off items. "You have to meet with…"

"Tomorrow," Anna cut in. "…your training resumes. You've fooled around for long enough, Yoh."

"But…but…"

"No arguments from any of you."

Yoh dropped his head despondently. "Yes, Anna."

"Well, it's almost time for dinner!" HoroHoro rubbed his stomach. Yoh brightened up at the thought. "Why don't we go to the Ramen House at Shibuya?" 

"Sounds gr…"

"Unfortunately, me and HoroHoro have to work tonight." Ryu interrupted. 

"We do?" HoroHoro looked confused.

"We do." Ryu affirmed. "So, Yoh, you and Anna-san enjoy yourselves. We'll see you tomorrow, ja!" He began propelling HoroHoro towards the door, the latter obviously intent on protesting.

Anna sighed exasperatedly. Yoh gave her an uncertain grin. "You want to go grab dinner after all? I promise it's good." 

She was suddenly aware that they were alone, just the two of them. She was about to refuse him when her stomach answered for her, growling loudly. She felt her cheeks growing hot at the embarrassing sound. 

Yoh grinned. "Shall we go?"

_Oh heck. Whatever._

"Whatever…" Anna muttered, echoing her own thoughts.

"Let's go then!"

-

It was a dark night, peaceful. But Asakura Mikihasa's tensed shoulders told that he was feeling anything but that. 

He could feel no peace. For he knew tonight he would see him again…

"Honorable _Otou-san_, to whom I owed this utmost honor to?" A mocking voice was heard from the darkness. 

Mikihasa clenched his fists. "Hao." He said, his voice low.

The young man stepped out of the darkness, an amused smile on his face. "I've been expecting you." He said coolly. 

"It's no use, Hao. It's no use trying anything. The Shaman Fight is over. Yoh is declared the Shaman King."

"Oh?" His tone was disbelieving. "What makes you think I can't do anything, honorable _Otou-san_?" 

"Why are you doing this?" A note of despair crept into Mikihasa's voice. "Does it not matter to you that he is your…"

"He is _not_ my anybody." Hao interrupted fiercely. "He shouldn't have been anybody, _anything_."

"Hao…"

"I hate him." Hao said evenly, coolly. "I hate him, resent him, everything he stood for." His fingers curled into a fist. _It should have been mine_. 

"Why can't you see? The two of you…"

"Do you honestly think it meant anything to me, honorable _Otou-san_?" Hao yawned, almost deliberately.

"There's a lot you do not understand." Mikihasa looked at his older son straight in the eye. 

"What I _want_ to understand, I understood. And that's enough." There was a stubborn tone in Hao's voice.  

"You can't kill him. He's your brother. More than that. He's your twin!" 

Hao appraised Mikihasa critically, suddenly feeling resentful. He recalled a fight, one whole year ago…where his father, his own _father_ struck him, battled him…because of Asakura Yoh. He, who shouldn't even exist.

"Yes. And you're my father." 

He didn't have to explain, Mikihasa understood perfectly from his bitter tone. "I will stop you."

Hao disappeared into the darkness, but not before answering his father. 

"By all means, go ahead."

-

Lyserg smiled at the silvery-blue haired clerk at the reception, taking the keys to his room at the inn. He didn't plan to stay for long; the little inn looked decent enough for a short, comfortable stay.

He only had one thing on his mind, to find Asakura Yoh, and demand an explanation. How could they let a cold-blooded _murderer_ be crowned as the Shaman King? What was wrong with all the people? 

He found that he was getting restless in his room. Originally, he had planned for a rest, but now he was in Tokyo…he couldn't. Throwing on an overcoat, Lyserg headed out of the door.

He was here, he might as well do some searching. He was about to exit the inn when he thought of something. The lovely clerk that welcomed him just now, she might or might not be a shaman, he couldn't really tell, but there was a special aura radiating from her, he could sense it. Walking to the reception counter, he waved to the clerk again. 

She approached him, smiling pleasantly. "What I can do for you?" 

"I was just wondering…" he said casually. "Have you heard of a person called Asakura Yoh?" 

A smile spread across her face. "Yoh-kun? Of course, who hadn't?" 

Lyserg gripped the marble counter-top, his heart pounding. His first try! He couldn't believe his luck. Images began swirling in his mind, the fire, the heat…his parents, the sneering face…Asakura Yoh…

"You're a shaman too, right?" The girl was saying.

He snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"You're a shaman, right?" She repeated amiably. "It would be just the shamans who would be looking for Yoh-kun." 

"You seemed to be…pretty close to him." He said slowly, noticing her use of 'kun'.

"Fairly." She laughed. "Yoh-kun is such a nice person, he's a friend to everyone. Anyway, I used to be one of his opponents at the Shaman Fight, en route to his victory."

"Really?"

She nodded, brushing back a lock of hair. 

Lyserg suddenly realised that he never introduced himself. Mentally cursing himself for his rudeness, all his English manners then came into play. "It's really rude of me not to introduce myself…after chatting with you for such a while." He stuck out his hand, in a typical English fashion. "I'm Lyserg."

She bowed to him. "I'm Jeanne, pleased to meet you, Lyserg-san." 

"Jeanne…" he said slowly. "Sounds familiar."  He pursed his lips, trying to place her…and then, he snapped his fingers.

"X-Laws! You're their leader!" 

She smiled. "So you've heard of us."

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "You guys are pretty great at the Shaman Fight. Really competent shamans." Lyserg said admiringly. And controversial too, but he wasn't about to tell Jeanne _that_. 

She laughed then. "Not good enough to defeat Yoh-kun," she said good-naturedly, showing no signs of being a disgruntled loser. At the mention of Yoh, Lyserg's eyes hardened.

"Actually, Jeanne…" he said, fighting for a casual tone. "I really need to see Asakura-san…would it be possible that you bring me to him? Since you're acquainted and all."

"If I could manage." Jeanne answered. "Yoh-kun is so busy nowadays, I practically had to book him in a weeks' advance for a cup of coffee. But I'll try my best."

Lyserg felt a rush of gratitude towards the young girl. "Thank you, Jeanne." 

"No problem." She said cheerfully. "By the way, can I ask – if you don't mind telling, that is – why are you looking for Yoh-kun?" 

He flashed an apologetic look. "If I say I couldn't tell…"

"Then it's all right. I'm just curious."

Lyserg managed a smile for Jeanne, but his fingers curled themselves into tight fists.

_Asakura Yoh…soon_. 

-

Anna looked around her apprehensively as they got off the subway, half expecting a bevy of female fans to accost Yoh. Surprisingly, everyone ignored the two teenagers, going about their own business.

"Don't worry." Yoh assured. He grinned. "It's a wonder what a cap and a buttoned-up shirt can do for me." 

Anna just rolled her eyes. She stepped out of the subway station, looking all around her. 

_So this is Shibuya_. She scanned her surroundings with a mild air of curiosity. The streets were very busy, packed full with people, hurrying about, barking into mobile phones, dressed in wild clothes and extreme multicolored hairstyles. 

She never saw all of those before, never. Of course, how could she when she spent all her time in Izumo and Osorezan, training with Kino for as long as she could remember? She had never been exposed to the highly industrialized and capitalized Japan. 

"Crazy, isn't it?" Yoh observed the slightly awed expression on Anna's face. She turned to face him then, the look slipping off her face. She shrugged, feigning indifference. "I supposed."

"Come on, this Ramen place is great, and often full. We'd better hurry if we want some good seats." 

It was a good ten minutes later when the two were finally seated in the packed restaurant, steaming bowl of noodles placed in front of them. Yoh dug in immediately, slurping his noodles, obviously hungry.

Anna delicately picked up her chopsticks, and began eating slowly. The ramen was extremely delicious. She was on her second mouthful when Yoh set down his bowl with a thump, and signaled the waiter. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've finished."

A small burp escaped Yoh, and he looked at her sheepishly. Anna shook her head, and made a mental note.

_Cut him down on all those calories_.

Yoh's second bowl of noodles arrived, and he began eating with gusto. Through mouthfuls of vegetables, he spoke. "So…Anna."

She looked at him. He picked up his tea and gulped down a few mouthfuls. "I…think we never really had the opportunity to talk, just to two of us. I _would_ really like to know more about you."

Once again, she was bothered by the thought that she was alone with _him_. "What's there to know?" She said shortly, picking up her own tea. 

"Well…where do you come from, how did you come across _obaa-san_, all those?" 

She exhaled noisily, setting down her cup. "I'm an orphan, and I have been with Kino-sensei for as long as I could remember." 

He nodded, looking thoughtful. Then he brightened. "Well, go on, keep on talking."

"About what?"

"Yourself. You seemed to know so much about me, and yet I know so little about you." Yoh shrugged. 

"There's nothing to tell." Anna popped a piece of prawn into her mouth. 

"There _has_ to be something." Yoh urged.

_Goodness! He won't quit, would he?_ Anna thought grudgingly. "Really, there's nothing. I lead a very boring life, ok?" 

"That was before you met me." He said cheerfully. As her eyebrows drew together dangerously, he raised his hands, laughing. "Just a joke, Anna." 

"Whatever." She continued her meal. She wasn't about to tell him about _her _life, he didn't need to know. The loneliness, abandonment, heartache, pain that all her childhood held. He would never know any of those emotions, never. 

"Anna." 

The serious tone in his voice made her looked up. He certainly _did_ look serious. "You do know you're actually a very interesting person. I really want to get to know you better, as a person. Not as my trainer, or my 'fiancée'…" the word was punctuated with a wry grin. "…but as a friend."

"Friend?" She looked taken back. 

"Of course." He grinned cheerfully. "We can be friends, ne?" 

The only friend she had ever known was Tamao. And even then, she wasn't sure she could really call Tamao that. Looking at the Shaman King across from her, the boyish expression making him seemed much younger than his eighteen years, with all his sincerity, Anna felt…

Well, she didn't really know what she was feeling. But she knew she felt differently. 

It was the second time that day, that when she looked at him, she didn't feel irritation or the urge to smack him. 

-

Tao Ren sipped his milk, looking grimly at the fire. He had trained himself extremely hard that day, forcing himself almost to the point of complete exhaustion. If not for the worried refusal of his spirit, he knew that he would've continued pushing himself.

Having fought with Yoh, he realised…

He would need more, much more skill and strength in order to wipe that infuriating grin off Yoh's face. _His laidback attitude disgusts me_, Ren thought sourly. 

Deep in thought, he began planning his regime for the next day. So preoccupied was he that he didn't see a shadow beside him, a shadow who raised a muscular arm, and then pressed a finger against his neck. 

Before he even had time to register his surprise, Tao Ren had already lost consciousness, slumping onto the ground. 

The shadowy figure then came into view, revealing the grim face of Lee BaiLong. Beside him,  Tao Jun kneeled down, looking upset. 

"I'm sorry…Ren. But if this is the only way…so be it."

-

"Ahhhh…that was a good meal." 

Both Yoh and Anna exited the restaurant, Yoh with a toothpick dangling out of the corner of his mouth and a satisfied grin on his face. Anna, meanwhile, was expressionless as usual as she crossed her slender arms across her chest. 

"Can you please get rid of that dangling toothpick? You look like an idiot." She remarked, a snappy tone in her voice, the toothpick in Yoh's mouth somehow annoying her.  Yoh immediately threw away his toothpick, looking sheepish. 

"Where to now?" He asked her, falling into step behind her quick stride.

"Back. I'm tired, and I want to rest." 

"It's such a nice night…want to go for a walk?" He said nonchalantly.

"A walk?" She said, an incredulous note to her voice. "It's freezing out here, and you want to go for a walk?"

He nodded, grinning. 

"You're crazy." She muttered. 

"I take that as a yes?" Yoh asked.

"As long as you don't take forever." 

-

It was a quiet night indeed, as the two teenagers made their way through a park. Crossing a bridge, Anna stood for a moment, putting her hands on the rails on the bridge, looking at the reflection of the moon in the clear water.

"This is great." Yoh suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

She raised her head a little.

Yoh stretched his arms. "You know, just spending some quiet time out here by myself…for once when life was not all hectic and hurried with promotions, commercials, all that crazy stuff Ryu and HoroHoro always thought up for me."

"I thought you liked that kind of life. Whirlwind, parties, celebrities…" Anna remarked.

"Nah." Yoh laughed. "I put up with it because it was my said duty. But no, I don't really like that kind of life."

"Then? Lead the kind of life you want to lead." Anna said indifferently.

"When you're the Shaman King, a lot of people expect a lot from you." Yoh affirmed. "And then comes a point when you're just not living for yourself anymore." He added quietly.

Anna looked up in surprise. It was the first time that Yoh had actually said something deep and insightful. So unlike him. 

"But…hehehe…" Yoh laughed sheepishly. "Well, sometimes I just wish I could do more, you know? I didn't think that being the Shaman King would be so…so…" he fumbled for a word. 

"Commercialized?" Anna supplied, her eyebrow raised.  

"Yeah, that." Yoh rested his own elbows on the rail of the bridge. 

"You know what I really want? What I _really_ want is to set up a nice place, a sort of a school, for young shamans, to teach them to adapt to their abilities. It scared the heck out of me when I realised I could see spirits, but I had _ojii-san, otou-san_…to help me out with that. A lot of people wouldn't be as lucky as me – to be born into a shaman family. They must really have a lot of difficulty adapting."

Anna listened quietly to his words, her opinion of what she thought as a lazy, laidback bum already changing. 

"So, it was like…since I am the Shaman King, the leader of all shamans, don't I have some responsibility to make sure that everyone turned out all right?" Yoh mused, almost to himself, lost in his thoughts, when Anna's voice broke in. 

"That must be the first intelligent comments I've heard from you since knowing you." 

He turned to look at her. Her tone was indifferent, but the expression on her face had softened. 

"I guess you're not a brainless moron after all." 

"I take that as a compliment." Yoh grinned. 

She smiled at him then, just a small smile, really, it was only a slight lifting of the corners of her mouth, but nonetheless, a smile. And not a forced one. Yoh could feel his own grin growing wider.

They continued watching the moon and the water in comfortable silence. 

-

"It's late." Anna noted.

"Ah." Yoh nodded. "We should be getting back then." 

They both turned, and Yoh found himself face-to-face with a man dressed in white: white clothes and a white hat on his head. Tufts of blonde hair, a shade darker than Anna's, peeked out from underneath his hat.

"Asakura Yoh?" The man said in a low voice.

Yoh found himself protectively standing in front of Anna, all his senses on alert. "Yes." He said curtly. 

He broke in a wide grin. "I've found you at last!"

"Huh?" Yoh looked quizzical.

"I'm Faust VIII." He began, bowing politely in the Japanese custom, although it was evident that he wasn't Japanese. "I've come from Germany, to seek your help."

Still looking cautious, Yoh replied. "And what is it you need help with, Faust-san?"

From underneath his coat, Faust revealed…a skeleton.

Yoh jumped back in shock. Anna's face revealed no emotion, except for the surprise in her dark eyes.

"This is Eliza." Faust held the skeleton against lovingly.

_He's crazy_. Yoh thought, looking at the man hugging the skeleton. 

"My beautiful wife."

"Urmm, I still don't understand." Yoh said.

"You are the Shaman King, right? Then you can help me revive my beloved Eliza." Faust replied, but he was looking at the skeleton. Then his eyes shot towards Yoh, his expression menacing. "You will help you, will you not?" 

"Whoa, look here." Yoh held up his hands, and he laughed. "What makes you think I can revive the dead?"

"You're the Shaman King." Faust replied, his tone turning dark. "Of course you can."

"Actually, I think that's a tad bit too much of a rumor. I can't." Yoh said.

"You can't?" Faust's eyes were trained on the young Shaman King.

"I can't." Yoh affirmed. 

With lightning quickness that Yoh never anticipated, Faust shot out, and grabbed Anna by her arm, dragging her towards him.

"Anna!" Yoh cried. 

"Get off me!" Anna snapped, and elbowed the doctor roughly. He didn't even flinch, but instead tightened his grip on her. Anna lashed out viciously, but all was futile.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh commanded immediately, his eyes never leaving Faust and Anna. 

"Either you help me revive Eliza…" Faust was looking decidingly maniacal now. "Or that I use your lady friend's life to replace my wife's." 

"Take your pick, Asakura Yoh."

  
-To be continued-

*

da*mouse ®  
posted November 14th 2003  
3.13 p.m.

In a hurry, so no long author's notes this chap. 

Urm…let me know if this is getting draggy, yah? Oh, by the way, does anyone think that Anna and Yoh were warming up to each other a tad bit too fast? [mind you, Anna's not warm yet] But I wish to reiterate the fact that Yoh _does_ have a crush on Anna, yup. ^_^

I hoped for more development on the other characters next chapter. Till next chapter, folks. Remember to leave me a review/comment/whatever to let me know you've been here and read this. 

And yes, my chapters are getting a tad bit too long. O_o

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: Progression Amidst Confusion

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me. They didn't want to sell it to me, boo hoo.    
  


Together, But Not Forever  
written by: da*mouse  
  
  


Chapter 5: Progression Amidst Confusion

Gripping his sword in his hands, the weapon already bright with the strength of the Spirit of the Sword, Yoh advanced steadily towards Faust. The doctor grinned at him, as he waved a hand. The skeleton rattled, and then steadied itself. A green light began emitting from it. 

"You could have chosen the easy way and help me, Asakura Yoh. I do not need to take your lady friend's life. If only you would help me." 

Yoh gritted his teeth. "Haven't you been listening to me? I would like to help you, but I can't! I can't revive the dead, for god's sake!"

Faust's face darkened considerably and a menacing frown appeared. "Then you shall entertain Eliza while I find a way to bring her back to life." 

_He's insane_. Yoh thought frantically as he looked at Anna, held in Faust's death grip. She was still kicking and scratching but she could be lying still for all the German necromancer cared. Anna's lashes were of no use. 

"Eliza!" The doctor said confidently. The skeleton jerked to life, and a deadly scythe began glowing in the bony hands. 

"Amidamaru, prepare for battle." Yoh said, his voice low. 

"Hai, Yoh-dono!" 

With surprising speed, the skeleton – Eliza – charged at Yoh. The young shaman raised his sword to block the attack, and the scythe connected with his sword with a loud clang, and with force that he was not anticipating, Eliza twisted his sword to free her weapon, and lunged again to attack. 

Yoh easily evaded again, but the two moves had already told him that Faust would not be an easy opponent, and Eliza undoubtedly was a strong spirit.  Within moments, they were engaged in an intense battle, and Yoh found himself jumping and leaping to avoid the necromancer's surprisingly swift attacks. At one point, the scythe came dangerously near to his ear, and only his speed saved him from being slashed by the dangerous weapon. 

"Amidamaru, Daigohoujin!" Yoh commanded, as the spirit obeyed, the sword coming down at Eliza. The attack was fully powered, as Yoh used his full power, and it connected with her ribcage, and sending her flying, hitting a tree. The skeleton slumped, her weapon clattering onto the floor. She twitched for a second, and then stopped moving. Yoh straightened himself, but victory was not his…at least, not yet.

"Eliza, beloved. Revive yourself…" Faust extended a hand towards his dead wife, green light emitting from his palm. Slowly, the skeleton picked itself up, stumbling a few times, but nevertheless was soon standing solidly, staring at Yoh with hollow eyes. 

"Soon, dearest. Soon…" His tone was fervent, as he turned to the furious Anna, who, if was scared, showed no trace of it. Beneath blonde bangs, his eyes glittered madly with a crazy light, and for the first time she could remember, a small shiver of fear came over her. He placed her on a cross, and strapped her wrists and ankles. "Don't worry, young lady. It would not hurt…least it would, you would not suffer, not like Eliza…" 

"ARGH! Get your hands off me, you moron!" Anna yelled on top her lungs, her voice piercing into the night. 

At the sound of her voice, worry immediately began coursing through Yoh. _Anna! _

"Anna!" He turned to her, which proved to be a mistake as Eliza leapt at him. His guard down, Eliza's attack finally made its mark as the blade swung down, hitting Yoh's sword. With a powerful push, the weapon made a series of complicated turns, and Yoh felt his grip on his sword slipping. 

"Yoh-dono! Hold on!" Amidamaru urged, and the blue light surrounding the haru-same intensified. 

"Daigohoujin!" Yoh cried, as the blade swerved, fending off the deadly move performed by Eliza. A sudden pain shot up his body, Yoh reflexively dropped to his knees, one hand on his stomach. 

His hand came away bloody. Eliza had managed to injure him with her attack. Cursing himself, Yoh stood up again. 

"Ahahahha!" Faust laughed maniacally, as his hand inched towards Anna's heart. 

"NO!" Yoh yelled, as he dashed towards Faust, only to be stopped mid-way by Eliza. The skeleton's vacant eyes glowed an unearthly green. Raising her weapon, she was poised to attack. 

Faust's hand began to slide inside Anna's body, and a cry of pain escaped her. Biting her lips, she forced herself to remain calm and bear the pain, for Kyouyama Anna would never succumbed herself to this sort of situation. But it was too great, and she found herself involuntarily crying out, as the mad doctor administered his deranged operation. 

"ANNA! HOLD ON!" Yoh was frantic with worry as he heard her cries. Anna, he knew, must be going through extreme torture. She was not the type to defeat herself to a little pain. She was an extremely strong and stubborn character…and the pain she was feeling right now must be immense. 

He had to save her. No matter what, he had to…

All that stood between him and stopping the blonde doctor was Eliza. The spirit seemed bent on keeping her husband and Yoh apart, and charged at Yoh incessantly, never tiring of attacks.

The fact that Anna was under Faust's control was increasingly upsetting Yoh, and it was apparent as he began to lose his focus in the battle. Moves that should easily be evaded found their target much too often. 

Through a haze of pain, Anna saw Yoh slumping to the ground after failing again to block another of Eliza's attacks. She saw his eyes continuously flickering towards her. She read the worry on his face.

And she knew the reason for his lost concentration. 

Her. It was because of her. He kept looking at her, he kept making sure that she was still alive, still all right, and that made him a victim to Eliza. 

Breathing heavily, bearing her torment, she gritted her teeth and shouted, her voice ringing loud and clear. "ASAKURA YOH! CONCENTRATE! Are you the Shaman King, or not?! If you lose, I would NEVER forgive you, damnit!"

Yoh turned to her again, and was surprised by what he saw in her. Determination, fury…and trust.

She trusted him…to win. 

_She trusted me to win. _A grin spreading over his tired face, he called to her. "Don't worry! I wouldn't dare to lose!" He was the Shaman King, leaders of all shamans. He would not admit defeat, not in this manner. 

The doctor frowned. "You talk too much, Asakura Yoh. Eliza, finish him off!"

"Amidamaru, are you ready?"

"Hai!"

"Let's give it our one-hundred percent." Yoh's eyes were focused on the skeleton, who was advancing towards him speedily.  

Yoh pulled out his other sword, and raised it together with his haru-same. He channeled all of his concentration on Eliza, and powered up his furyoku to its maximum. This move would determine the victor of the battle.

He was not about to let Anna go through another minute of agony. _Ready, now. Come on…_As the skeleton leapt at him, Yoh follow her suit, unleashing his attack.  "Amidaryuu Kokoushin!" 

A blinding flash of light emitting from the swords, it sliced through Eliza. She suspended in mid-air for a moment, and then crashed down onto the ground. Yoh landed as well, steadying himself with the haru-same, panting. The attack had taken a lot out of him.

Eliza laid motionless on the ground. "Eliza!" Faust cried. He turned to Yoh, his eyes murderous, but only to be stopped by the cool feeling of a blade against his neck.  "Release her. Now. Your little game is over." Yoh's voice was tight with anger.

Faust did not even hesitate. Waving his hand, the cross holding Anna clattered onto the ground. He did not care anymore, not for Yoh nor Anna. All he cared was the skeleton lying in his arms. 

"Anna!" Yoh ran over to her and undid the straps. She sat up, coughing, one hand pressing the area over her heart. As her coughs subsided, she turned to Yoh, with narrowed eyes. "That certainly took you long enough!"

Yoh laughed with relief.  "You're okay!"

"Idiot. As if I would be anything else but that." Anna sniffed, checking her arms and legs for bruises. She jerked her head towards Faust. "What are you going to do about him?"

"Huh?" Yoh turned. Faust was hugging the skeleton close, muttering to himself. Nearing him, Yoh felt himself softened just a little. The doctor might be mad, but there was no mistaking the love and loss on his face.

"I told you I could not help you." He said quietly.

Faust looked up, his eyes dark with anger. "You've ruined her! And you've ruined me! You will never understand…how much she means to me! I would have given my LIFE to her if I could…but I can't…" He slumped into a sitting position, still holding Eliza. "I tried…but I can't…"

His coat falling open, Yoh saw a huge, gaping wound one side of his chest. He almost recoiled. Faust had performed an operation on himself…so he really did try. 

"All I wanted was to be with her. Forever." Faust said bitterly. "Was it too much to ask? Was it?" Cradling Eliza to him, he began sobbing. "I'm sorry…Eliza. I've failed you…I'm so sorry…"

Yoh could only looked on helplessly. He had no idea what to do or what to say. Anna limped towards Faust, stopping next to Yoh. "Oh, shut your whining." She said irritably, and then slapped Faust nice and hard across the face. "This is for pinning me to that damn block of wood."

"Anna!" Yoh shot out to stop her, but Anna shook him off, glaring at Faust. Faust's face was white with anger, the imprint of her palm prominent on his cheek. Anna folded her arms. "You moron. If you just wanted the spirit of your wife, you could have just talked to me, instead of going through all that nonsense, and wasting my time."

Both Yoh's and Faust's eyes widened at her words, the latter's with undisguised hope. "You could help me?"

"I am an itako." Anna said offhandedly. She turned to Yoh and glared. "I supposed you conveniently forgot that fact."

Yoh smacked his head against his forehead. Of course! His Obaa-san…and Anna was her disciple. How _could_ he forget that?

"I can bring your wife's spirit to you." Anna said coolly, looking at Faust with steely eyes. "However, I would never do that on my own accord."

"Anything!" Faust exclaimed. "I would do anything."

"I have your word on that?" Anna demanded.

"Yes. You have my word, and even my soul on that promise." Faust declared.

Yoh cringed as Anna smirked. One could imagine all the evil thoughts going through Anna's head now…poor Faust. It would be even worse than selling your soul to the devil…perhaps. 

Taking off the beads around her neck, Anna closed her eyes, and began the summoning of Eliza's spirit.

-

There was an incessant throbbing at the back of his head, as well as the wound on his stomach, as he began to come around. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked around the familiar surroundings, and then sat up. The action proved to be a painful one, as Tao Ren winced, the pounding at his head growing. He looked down on the comfortable sheets, and then at the neat bandage around his abdomen. 

He turned to the figure sitting beside his bed, his golden eyes narrowed into little slits. One hand crumpled the sheets. "Nee-san." 

Tao Jun smoothed back a lock of green hair, steadily regarding her younger brother. "You're awake."

He looked around him, and recognised the place. The Tao residence in Tokyo, and he was in his sister's room. "I can't believe this." Ren growled angrily. "If you weren't my sister, I would've…"

"You would have what? Killed me?" Jun's voice was calm. 

There was a short silence as Ren looked down, frustration glittering in his eyes. Jun leaned towards him, one hand reaching out to him imploringly. "I had to do it." 

"Do this? Kidnap your own brother? Banish him into eternal shame?" Ren snarled. "You know that the old man would never…"

"Does it matter so much to you what he thinks?"

"It doesn't." Ren bit out. "It was I. I want to show him. That I could do it. That I am a better shaman then that old man will _ever_ be." He gritted his teeth. "I _will_ be the Shaman King. The throne should be mine in the first place. Not to that lousy bum." His anger grew at the thought of the easy-going young man. 

"You cannot spill more blood. It will drive you insane!" Jun cried frantically. 

The desperation in her tone made Ren stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"You are the only son in our family. The Tao family, the only one family who controls _kyonshis_. There are too many things, Ren. Too many things about our family that you do not know, nor understand. The hatred you bore in you…against Otou-san…" Jun bit her lip. She took a deep breath, and continued. "…There is…blood in you, Ren. Blood that does not belong to…normal beings."

"What do you mean…?" Ren repeated, his voice low. 

"The blood of…a kyonshi." Jun buried her face in her hands. "I…I was told by Kaa-san…that Tou-san had this terrible curse placed upon you…he wanted you to become the strongest Tao in our family, the strongest…but the way he chose…"

Shock flittered across his face. _The blood of a kyonshi? _He shook his head vehemently. "I don't believe you." 

"Ren…you could choose not to possess this. Please. Can't you feel it? Each and every time you killed…you're being taken over. That is why. You mustn't go after Asakura Yoh…you mustn't. The hatred, it will destroy you…" Jun said desperately, willing for her brother to understand. 

"NO! I don't believe you!" Ren yelled. Jumping up from the bed, he pushed past his sister and disappeared out of the door. 

"Ren! REN!" Jun called, but to no avail. Her shoulders sagged as tears began gathering at the corners of her eyes. "What have I done? What have I done, BaiLong?" 

Her kyonshi moved closer to her. "Jun-sama…he needs to know."

"But would he heed me?" she whispered desolately. 

BaiLong had no answer for his young mistress. 

-

Slamming his kwan-dao on the ground, Ren gazed up at the luxurious condominium with narrowed eyes. Asakura Yoh certainly knew how to make use of his title to reward himself. Bason hovered near him, in the form of a spirit ball. "Bochamma?" 

"I don't believe her. I will _prove_ to her that what she said was WRONG!" Ren declared fiercely. "That old man wouldn't go as far as to…" his own voice trailed off. He alone knew what terrible things that his father was capable of. But still…that particular bit…was too absurd to be believed, even for Tao En.  He took one step forward, and then winced as the wound on the side of his stomach sent a spasm of pain vibrating throughout his body. 

"Bochamma, you're still injured…" The warrior-spirit said worriedly. "You should take a rest…"

Ren merely glared. "Who's the master here? You, or I?" He took another step forward, but the pain was too great, as he crumpled onto the ground. Pressing one hand to his stomach, he gritted his teeth, and attempted to stand up, only to fall again. 

"Bochamma!" Bason cried. 

The pain grew, until to the point that even he, Tao Ren, could no longer bear it. The last thing he was aware of as he collapsed was one burning, fiery thought that he must defeat Asakura Yoh, no matter at what cost. 

-

Anna sat alone in her room at the small, but cozy inn. Being that she was slightly injured, and Yoh was exhausted, they decided not to make the trip back to the city, but to settle at the nearest lodgings to take a rest from what certainly was an exciting night, to say the least. 

She smiled with satisfaction, thinking that she need not pay Yoh for her room. She didn't want to owe anything to the young shaman. Of course, it was lucky that the owner of the inn, a young lady called Jeanne, was friend of Yoh's, and gave them the best rooms at low rates. It didn't hurt either that one extremely grateful doctor offered to pay for all of them – lodgings, food, everything. 

Yoh had protested but she had merely smacked him and told him to shut up. If Faust wanted to wait on her hand and foot, she wasn't about to complain about it. 

Raising to get herself some tea, she felt nagging pain on her ankle. Looking down, she saw an ugly bruise at her left ankle. Leaning down and rubbing the spot, she pursed her lips and thought of ways to make Faust pay for that green-blue mark. 

As she rubbed, her thoughts drifted to that battle…and one same nagging, persistent thought came back to her. 

Why was he so worried about her? And so determined to save her? He had lost focus when seeing her in danger, and very nearly lost the battle because of that. She couldn't think of a reason why would he put himself on the line for her. 

After all, she had been nothing but mean to him since the moment they met. 

Shaking her head, Anna stopped rubbing at her bruised ankle raised her right arm to examine the shiner on her right wrist. Since when did Kyouyama Anna waste time thinking about such matters, whens, hows and whys? 

So he saved her. Well, he should. She was after all his 'fiancée'.

_In name only_. Her inner voice piped up, reminding her of the fact. 

Still…one very small part of her couldn't help feeling…albeit touched. No one had ever risked his or her life for hers before. Her eyes shadowed. Because no one had ever deemed her important enough to consider. 

And today, Yoh showed her that she was, at least, important enough to him. A small, brief smile crossed her lips. Whatever the reason was, perhaps she should thank him. 

As if her thoughts had summoned the said King, a soft tap was heard on her door. 

"Come in." She called. 

Yoh shoved opened the door, and poked his head in. "Can I come in?" 

Anna just gave him a look. "Didn't you hear me just now?"

"Hehe. Just want to make sure." Yoh entered her room, and slid the door close. "I got some rubbing alcohol from Faust. I…erm…noticed you had a bruise on your wrist. This might come into use."

She just nodded, and took the bottle from him. Yoh settled himself down beside her on the futon. "Faust is over the moon." He chuckled, thinking of the lovey-dovey scene he saw just now as he was getting the medication from Faust. He shot a look at Anna, who was tipping the contents onto some cotton wool, her face stoic. "It was sure…nice of you, Anna."

"Nice?" She snorted. "One thing you should know about me is that I never do anything that doesn't benefit me. I helped him, true, but he was going to come to very good use as my sworn servant." She smiled wickedly. "With Eliza, that makes two." 

Yoh just grinned. "I know a part of you helped out of the goodness of your heart."

She stopped rubbing, feeling a bit stung, and it was not because of the alcohol. _Goodness? Heart?_ She was never deemed to possess any of those two things. The few who knew her would simply describe her as cold and unfeeling, if she had a heart, it would probably be a block of ice. 

Even Kino-sensei.

And now here was Yoh telling her that she had goodness in her heart. How great was his trust in the human heart. Anna scoffed, and resumed her rubbing. "Whatever." 

With a sudden movement, Yoh took the bottle and the cotton wool from her. "You're doing it wrong."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled. "Trust me, I've nursed enough bruises of my own in eighteen years of life. You simply aren't applying enough pressure." Pouring some alcohol onto a new ball of wool, he reached for her hand, and then hesitated. "Err…may I?"

She shrugged, and held out her arm to him. Gently, he gripped the upper part of her arm, near her elbow, and pressed the cotton down onto the mark. Looking at her, he chewed his bottom lip. "This may hurt a little."

Anna just rolled her eyes at him, and tilted her chin, indicating that he should just go ahead. 

He massaged it firmly, and involuntarily, she winced as pain shot up her arm. She then fought to keep her infamous bored expression on her face as he tended to her. And she hated the fact that her heart was beating just a little bit faster than usual.

She didn't even want to think about the reason why. 

"That should do it." Yoh stopped rubbing, and she immediately pulled her arm away. She didn't want him touching her any longer than he absolutely had to. "Are there any other bruises?" He asked.

"No." Her answer came much too quick, and much too sharp. 

"I think I see one at your ankle." His eyes glanced towards the said ankle. 

She sighed. "There's just one more, and it's a small one. Just leave it alone, if you please."

"Why? The rubbing alcohol's here." Yoh said indifferently as he grabbed her ankle without second thoughts. 

"Hey!" Anna snapped, raising her hand to slap him for touching her, and then stopped, reminding herself that he was trying to help her. She huffed. "Oh, all right."

"Knew you'd see it my way." 

A silence settled over the two as he helped her with her ankle. "By the way…why did you save me just now?" Anna asked bluntly.

He stopped rubbing for a moment, and then resumed, without looking at her. "Well…I should."

"Why?" She repeated.

"Just because." He said evasively, and then dropped her ankle. "That should be fine now."

She continued regarding him steadily, still expecting an answer. He rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish expression coming over his features. "I couldn't very well leave you to Faust, then, could I? After all…I do…I mean…we're friends. And…friends help each other." There was a faint flush on his face. And she didn't want to think about the reason.

She just nodded. "I'm tired."

He took his cue to leave. "Good night, Anna." Picking up the bottle and the used wool, Yoh pushed himself up and headed for the door. "Sleep well."

"By the way…" she said, just as he was about to exit her room. He turned back and looked at her questioningly.

A small smile crossed her face. "Thank you."

His jaw dropped opened, and he managed to shut it in time. A huge smile on his face, he gave her a little wave. "No problem."

As they both went to bed that night, they knew that something between them had changed. They had been through a dangerous situation together, and the incident had brought together, the Shaman King and his 'fiancée', just a little bit closer. And both of them knew it, felt it, even though Anna would love to deny it. 

But it was there, the little difference, slight, maybe, but nonetheless, left their relationship changed. 

-

Bason hovered anxiously near Ren's almost-still body. He had no idea what to do about his young master. The only way he could think of was to get Mistress Jun and BaiLong, but that would mean leaving Ren by himself. And he wasn't sure that he wanted to do that. 

Suddenly, a shadow fell over both Ren and Bason, and the latter immediately changed into his warrior-spirit form. He then looked up to the face of a familiar looking brunette standing upon the palm of a huge spirit. 

The brunette hopped off, and approached Ren, clucking under his breath. "What do we have here?" 

Now that he was near, Bason recognised the face. It was the Shaman King that his master had been fighting with a few days ago. The Chinese warrior's red eyes narrowed as he stood protectively over Ren. 

"Don't touch him." He said warningly, willing to give everything he had to defend his master. 

The Shaman King looked at him, not saying anything.

"I won't let you hurt him again, not while he's down." Bason said fiercely.

The shaman's eyebrow lifted a fraction of an inch. "Again?" He laughed. "Another of my beloved brother's conquests? Well well."

"Your brother?" The spirit was astonished. "You mean…?"

He yawned, feigning boredom. "Yes, there are two of us, as much as I hate to admit it. I am not Asakura Yoh, god forbid." He looked at Bason, his eyes flashing. "I am Hao." 

Bason started to reply, and then shot by Ren protectively as Hao crouched down to look at his pale face. "I think…I could help your master." Hao smiled at the spirit. 

"How can I trust you?" Bason countered.

Hao merely yawned as he stood up. "If you leave him here, he will die. If you come with me, I might betray you, and kill him. But then again, there, perhaps, is a chance that he might live. I'll leave the choice up to you. He is after all, _your_ master."

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing. I just felt like doing a good deed for the day." Hao grinned. _One of my dear bother's nemesis. I daresay that I might put him into very, very good use. _

Bason stepped aside, knowing that he had little choice. "You won't harm him?" He asked quietly.

"That's just a chance you'll have to take, isn't it?" Hao said lightly, and snapped his fingers, summoning his Spirit of Fire. 

As they disappeared into the night, neither of them noticed a young girl crouched near the gate of the condominium, watching the whole exchange with wide-eyed disbelief. With a small shriek, she made a run for the elevators. 

-

HoroHoro paced the room. Up and down he went, several times. Behind him, Ryu sighed. "Can you please stop that? You're giving me a headache!" 

"I don't know what's with Yoh." HoroHoro muttered. "I told him to get himself a cellphone, but would he listen to me? No! And now look, I don't know how the hell am I to reach him. It's almost midnight, where could he be?"

"Out having fun with Anna-san?" the manager pointed out the obvious.

"Fun with the Dragon-lady? Are you kidding?" HoroHoro snorted. "I hoped she hasn't killed him or something. Or tortured him to death with sit-ups, push-ups after dinner. Maybe he had already died of appendicitis!"

"Come on, HoroHoro." Ryu chided, but there was an unconvinced tone in his voice. "Anna-san wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't put it past her!" HoroHoro cut in. Grabbing his snowboard, he threw on his jacket and headed for the door. "I hope I am still in time to save him…waaa!" He collided with a very panicky Pilica, who was bursting through the door. 

"Onii-chan!" She gasped, obviously out of breath.

"What? What is it?" HoroHoro was instantly worried, seeing his sister in such a state. 

"I…I saw Yoh-sama…but it wasn't Yoh-sama…it was another him, and a Chinese boy, and a huge spirit, and another spirit…" Pilica babbled, disorientated. 

"Wait. Calm down, Pilica!" HoroHoro grabbed the glass of water Ryu offered. "Take a sip. Calm down. Deep breaths."

Pilica did as she was told, gulping down the water, and fought for self-control. "Now, what did you see?" HoroHoro asked patiently.

"I was just entering the apartment with these documents you asked me to get, when I saw this shaman lying on the ground. Well, he was obviously hurt, so I thought about approaching him…but before I could, there was this huge, pink spirit…" She shivered, recalling. "…and it was scary. You wouldn't believe this…Onii-chan and Ryu-san, but the shaman with the spirit…he looked _exactly_ like Yoh-sama!"

Both HoroHoro and Ryu exchanged glances. "You're right, I don't believe it." Ryu said. 

"It's true!" Pilica cried. "He looked like Yoh-sama, he could be Yoh-sama's twin! Except for the long hair! And then he talked to the other spirit – the boy's spirit, I supposed – and then they disappeared together."

"Does Yoh have a twin brother…?" Ryu looked at HoroHoro. The publicist shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Onii-chan, you've GOT to believe me! And…and…about what Ryu-san said…? I think it's true, too."

"WHAT?!?!" Both of them exclaimed at once. 

"I heard…snippets of conversation. I couldn't be one-hundred percent sure, but I think I heard that shaman – the one that looked like Yoh-sama – said that…he was Yoh-sama's twin brother…and his name is Hao." 

-

It was long night of futile searching as Lyserg dragged himself back to the inn. Even though he had Jeanne's promise of bringing him to Asakura Yoh, he had thought that maybe he would search around, and find his parents' murderer much sooner. But it was fruitless, there wasn't a single trace of the Shaman King anywhere.

As he passed the reception counter, he gave the young lady a tired grin and a small wave. Jeanne's face lit up and she waved. "Lyserg-san!" She called out.

He wasn't really in the mood for any small talk, but the green-haired young man supposed that he should not be rude, especially not to a lady. "Good evening, Jeanne-san." He said politely. 

"I've some good news for you," she said pleasantly. "I know you are looking for Yoh-kun…well, you'd be surprised, but he's here!"

Lyserg's eyebrows shot up. "Here…now?" 

"Yup." She nodded. "He just came in with another young lady and a couple, looking worse for the wear." Jeanne laughed. "Probably another one of his battles. Anyway, I told him you were looking for him, and he said he'd be pleased to meet you next morning."

"Next morning?" Lyserg repeated. _Not soon enough_. Not when he knew that his parents' murderer was so close by, his revenge only a breath away. No, tomorrow was certainly too late. "What about now?" He asked, an urgent tone in his voice. "I need to see him, NOW."

A strange expression came over Jeanne's face as she looked at him. "It's almost midnight, Lyserg-san. I'm sorry, but I could not, and would not, let you disturb Yoh-kun, my friend, guest AND my Shaman King at this hour. And not when he needs his rest. I _do not_ know what is your business with Yoh-kun, neither do I care to know, but please, show some respect. It will have to wait." She said affirmatively.

Turning her back on him with a curt air, she said, "Good evening, Lyserg-san." The chilly, dismissive tone in her voice was evident. 

"Good evening, Jeanne-san." He said softly. Sighing, Lyserg reluctantly headed for his room. He had upset the pretty innkeeper, he thought regretfully. 

Heading up the stairs, his mouth was set in a grim line. So it would have to be tomorrow. But he knew that he would not get any sleep that night. 

-

HoroHoro hung up the phone, his face pale. 

"You are right, Pilica." He croaked, his mind still taking in the information that Kino had just given him, in a few words. "You are right. There was…a twin brother."

At the other phone, Ryu thanked the person on that end and hung up. "I've located Yoh. He went through some battle and would be staying at Jeanne's inn for the night, with Anna-san."

"Ryu…it's true."

Ryu's eyes widened with disbelief. "What the…?!? Good lord, the press is going to have a field day with all sorts of stories…" He massaged his temples, feeling a huge headache coming on. 

"We have to get Yoh now, and Anna-san." HoroHoro spoke, ignoring all that Ryu said about the press. For once, the press was the last thing on his mind, after what he had known, and he knew what he was told was merely the surface of the whole matter. "We have to get them…Kino needed them to go home."

"Yoh needed to know, and he _must_ know…about Hao." 

-

It was early next morning, when Anna strode across the hall and let herself into Yoh's room. Marching in, she immediately swept the curtains to one side. Bright light streamed into the room, shining upon the sleeping figure on the floor. The figure remained unmoved. 

Unceremoniously, she dropped a bag onto his feet, resulting in him popping up like a jack-in-the-box, eyes sleepy and brown hair standing up on all corners. "What? Who?" As his eyes registered on the impatient figure of his 'fiancée', who was tapping her foot, he flopped back onto the bed. "Anna…few more minutes, please?"

"Get up!" She barked. "We need to get back to Tokyo. You are so behind your training, Yoh."

Another loud groan. "Come on, Anna, I just _battled_ yesterday…"

She grabbed the blanket covering his head, and placed her face near his, frowning menacingly. "Get. Up. Now." 

Opening his eyes, he grinned blearily, and Anna, finding herself in very close proximity with the young Shaman King, jerked back reflexively. Horrified to feel a flush creeping up her neck, she turned away from him. "Just get ready, all right? I'll be waiting for you outside. You will run a few laps before heading back. And of course, sit-ups and push-ups, the usual 500 times. I'm sent to make sure that you trained properly everyday, and I am going to see to that."

"Waaa?"

"You heard me. Five minutes, pronto! Or I'll tripled it." Anna said warningly. 

As Yoh hopped up from his futon and began searching for his shirt, bemoaning his routine as usual, Anna exited the room, and closed the door, a slight smile on her face. 

-

Five minutes later, Anna descended from the stairs, Yoh behind her, still yawning. The innkeeper waved at them cheerfully. "Good morning, Yoh-kun, Anna-san!" Anna merely nodded, but Yoh grinned infectiously and waved back. "Good morning, Jeanne!"  

Trotting over to the counter, Yoh propped himself on his elbows. "You were saying something about someone wanting to see me?"

"Ah." Jeanne nodded. "It was a guest. He seemed a little strange, though." She shrugged. "I told him you're okay for this morning, like what you told me."

"Thanks, Jeanne." Yoh smiled. 

"Yoh! I'm waiting…"

Yoh lifted his hand in a friendly wave and ran after Anna to the little garden behind the inn. "Just who was that girl, exactly?" Anna asked, a little almost too casually.

"One of my opponents in the Shaman Fight. She was a good one." Yoh answered. He stopped walking, and then lifted an eyebrow, scruntinizing the blonde girl. "Why…Anna…god forbid that you should be…jealous?" He asked mischievously, a huge grin on his handsome face.

A threatening frown appeared on Anna's face. "Just for that idiotic comment, you will do 600 sit-ups and push-ups today." She said offhandedly. 

Yoh was about to answer when a figure appeared from behind a tree. A green-haired young man, with eyes glittering with an unsettling light, as he looked straight at Yoh, his lips twisting into a grin bordering on bitterness.

The brown-haired shaman smiled uneasily.  

Lyserg looked at the King, the person who so cold-heartedly killed his parents. Images from his childhood rose to haunt him again…his mother's dying screams, burnt body, his father, engulfing in a huge ball of fire…those murderous eyes, that face…

Asakura Yoh's face.

"So you're truly the one." He said, his voice low. 

"The one?" Yoh frowned.

Lyserg raised his right arm as he walked towards Yoh. A shiny pendulum slipped out from the long sleeve of his jacket. "I will have my revenge today."

"Look, wait a minute, I don't understand…" Yoh began, but he never got to finish his sentence as a bright light emitted from Lyserg, and the pendulum headed straight for him, its razor-sharp point aiming for his face. 

  
-To be continued-

*

da*mouse ®  
posted January 25th, 2004  
11.50 p.m.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit draggy. I had to work out on the Yoh/Anna relationship, sort of step-by-step. The next chapter would be a little more fast-paced. What to expect: Lyserg clearing up his mistake, Lyserg/Jeanne interaction [she no longer thinks he's weird, haha] what Hao wants with Ren, Yoh finding out about him and Hao, and more Yoh/Anna interaction. Yup.

Urm, do tell me if this chapter is a bit weird, all right? I'm thinking that maybe I didn't spread out the various parts well enough. Sorry if the part about Ren and kyonshi blood seemed stupid, but this is semi-AU. I have a reason for that. :P 

Read and review/flame/comment/whatever…just so as I know what I need to improve and stuff. ;)

P.S. Thanks to reviewers! I am a bit overwhelmed by the lovely reviews for chapter 4 and I hope this one would not be a disappointment. Thank you, all of you, from the bottom of this author's heart. 

  
  
  



End file.
